A Year Of Love
by festus48
Summary: Four seasons, twelve months, fifty-two weeks, three hundred and sixty-five days, five hundred twenty-five thousand six-hundred minutes. Where's love included in all of that? For The Prompts.


**This is for The Prompts. **

**Sorry for the poor tensing, spelling and/or grammar, I chose this over much needed sleep. Enjoy.**

****Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a great desire to sleep.****

* * *

><p><em>Five hundred twenty-five thousand<em>  
><em> Six hundred minutes,<em>  
><em> Five hundred twenty-five thousand<em>  
><em> Moments so dear.<em>  
><em> Five hundred twenty-five thousand<em>  
><em> Six hundred minutes<em>  
><em> How do you measure, measure a year?<em>

_ In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights_  
><em> In cups of coffee<em>  
><em> In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.<em>

~ Rent Cast - Seasons of Love

5.

Five different ways I arranged the soft cream sofa, recliner and matching coffee table around my tiny excuse of a living room in my damp filled and neglected newly bought apartment. Far too many times for me to realise I needed to take up pottery, photography or start decorating the dreary, peeling walls of my bedroom as a useful outlet of my always fidgeting hands. To distract my never resting mind from what all it meant, too - that I had no one to depend on or to fix the mess I made of my life anymore.

4.

Four towels drenched and ruined with another three threatening to join them, hung out the window in an useless attempt at rendering some sort of life back into them. All from attempting to wash and clean myself in a bath with more holes in than cartoon cheese.

I had gone into my bedroom for not even a minute to retrieve the pyjamas I had already laid out and walked the eight steps it took me to be back in the bathroom. The gasp of shock that left me echoed off of the hollow walls and I almost dropped my pyjamas in the ankle deep water which was succeeding in it's job of soaking my feet. I _almost _dropped them, I couldn't afford any new clothes after purchasing the 'heaven on earth for a student such as myself'. Those were the retailers words, not mine and in my naivety, I believed him and bought it without even looking around. I was young and foolish. I was eleven weeks younger. Needless to say I had a plaque that his head would fit perfectly on if I ever see again. My attention was bought back to the chaos in front of me by my shampoo bottle floating atop the ever rising water and repeatedly banging onto my ankle. The place looked as though I had tried to re-create part of the beach back at La Push. A place I'd reluctantly driven away from, as well as it's wonderful and constantly joyous inhabitants. Along with its neighbouring town, Forks, where Charlie, my dad, lived. I had left all of it behind when I had gone to university in Seattle. It wasn't that far away from either towns but the amount of studying and social life - something that I'd only recently come to know of- had left me no time to go visit.

3.

Three times I'd tried to phone Alice to let her know I was staying over hers for the night. I had called down at reception to tell them what had happened and to fix it only for them to tell me it would take at least three days for the problem to be fixed. Even I knew that meant nothing would happen for a week. She was out clubbing, which was to be expected for her. I wanted to contact her so she wouldn't scream bloody murder when she saw that someone had been sitting on her sofa and had taken advantage of her fully stocked fridge. Fortunately, Alice insisted I kept a key to her apartment.

Alice was my best friend. My first best friend. It's not that I'm horrible or sadistic or anything, I just don't get attached to people, something I had gotten from Charlie. We'd both prefer to be alone, absorbed in our musings or reading a book, rather than out making friends. Though I have been told I can be likeable when I want to be. I still don't know whether or not that's a compliment.

Alice and I first met when we were both late for psychology, we crept in and hid at the back together.

She was undetermined and was taking classes in various things, where as I was simply indulging in my love of observing people, something else I inherited from Charlie, he is a Policeman after all. Fork's Chief of Police to be exact, which he, exact that is, whenever he saw me with someone from the opposite gender. Which rarely happened, even without Charlie's threatening glares and his hands fingering the loaded gun situated in his belt.

After that, Alice and I rapidly became 'besties' despite us being each others polar opposites. She loved to meet new people and form friendships, go clothes shopping and liked The Stones. I, on the other hand, detest shopping with a passion and like to only buy new clothes when utterly necessary and much prefer The Beatles.

However, that didn't stop us from still being great friends over a year after first meeting. Which is what led us to buying an apartment together once the first year was over. Alice's apartment used to be _our_ apartment. But then Jasper waltzed into her life one Tuesday after noon by being a new employee at the local café and served her her daily cup of hot chocolate . Instantly she was mesmerised and her body became static, her breath was knocked from her, but most of all she was rendered speechless.

Alice Brandon is _never_ speechless.

She stood there, mouth agape, then shut it, only to open it again repeatedly like a fish. All the while Jasper tried to give her, her drink with a similar hypnotic and glazed over look. With a few snaps of my fingers and calling of her name she came back down to reality and turned a similar shade of red to the cherry that sat on top of my slice of cake. She mumbled an apology and almost ran to the table furthest away from the counter. With a grin matching a Cheshire cat's, I asked her what that was all about, to which she told me to shut up and eat my god-damn cake. Which I did, but only because her petite frame was unnaturally strong. Plus the cake was frickin' awesome.

Within three weeks she knew his schedule better than he did and visited the café during his shifts whenever her own schedule would allow her. Already she knew his name, mobile phone number and some of his interests. I was amazed to say the least, it would take me months, if not _years_, to find that information about someone who isn't as flamboyant and outgoing as Alice.

Soon they had had their first date, then there second, third, fourth and fifth all before he got the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend, officially. Alice was a little disheartened that he had 'taken so long', until I reminded her that not everyone had the courage and boldness that she held. This put her right back into the ecstatic mood she was in not seconds before. They spent almost every waking hour they could, with each other, after that. I found it overly cheesy yet admirable at the same time.

The only relationships I had known until then consisted of Charlie's and my mom, Renee's which lasted no longer than for them to get knocked up, have a baby and spend one Christmas together. Along with the all the high school romances, which everyone knows very seldom work out. The only positive romance I'd known of was Renee's and Phil, her new husband, though I hardly actually witnessed it since when I was living with Renee and Phil, he was always off playing minor league baseball somewhere. So it was nice to watch, up close and in reality, not in some book or movie or T.V show, a happy, albeit soppy, romance bloom. But when they had started to include me on their nights out, it wasn't long before I felt like the third wheel. When she'd bring him back to our apartment to watch a movie or have dinner or something, I would feel as though I were intruding on something private and intimate. I voiced my concerns to Alice but she said they I was being preposterous and brushed it off. I tried to do as she advised but it became more apparent, and more uncomfortable, that they needed their own space. In secret I searched for cheap and liveable apartments near the university and when I came across one that was only seven minutes away from the uni, liveable _and_ sevenhundred and fifty buck less than what I was expecting to pay, it was as though my years of constant clumsiness were about to be repaid.

Going by the pictures of the place and everything else that screamed at me _buy me, _I couldn't ignore it any longer. Immediately I phoned the retailer and asked to buy it, he sounded a little shocked at first but quickly composed himself and told me he was delighted to hear it. I now understand why he was so surprised. It was definitely convenient that the place was so close to uni and I certainly could've done with the extra $750. But the one thing that was most important was liveable. And liveable was what the place was not. I needed the extra cash to make that place semi-liveable, I'd need to win the lottery to make it fully liveable and feel like a home, not somewhere where squatters live.

But I digress, at the time the pictures, which were not of that apartment at all, but from one across the road, made the place look fantastic and so, a week and a bit later I got the good news that I could move in and a day later my bags were packed, suitcases were filled and my truck's moans of protest at such a heavy loud were inevitable. I just had one last thing to do, tell Alice and Jasper.

I had made her her favourite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes with cream and nervously waited while she scoffed the whole thing down. Unfortunately for me, she had either been paying attention in psychology, or was just good at reading people. Either way, she knew something was up and after her plate was empty - and licked - she narrowed her eyes at me. I fidgeted in my seat at her stare and stumbled over my words before finally giving up and telling them both in one big gush of air. Since Alice already said twenty words in one breath, she heard me perfectly and her face instantly fell. Unlike Jasper, who just looked at me confused, only being able to understand Alice's gibberish, no-one else's. I repeated what I had said, except it was slower this time and I explained that I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I was intruding. They both tried to convince me not to, but once I've decided on something, I always follow through. The stubbornness I get from both of my parents. Tears filled both of mine and Alice's eyes, hundreds of memories flashed through my mind of the place and it reminded me all the more of how severely I'd miss it. I gave Jasper a hug goodbye and he confessed that he was going to miss not seeing me as often, to which I promised I try to spend time with him when I could, which would be easy since I'd still spend a ridiculous amount of time with Alice, and wherever one of the is, the other is sure to show up at some point. All the air I had breathed in to try and control the tears that threatened to overflow, got knocked out of me as Alice squeezed me, I'm sure nearly braking a few ribs. I returned the hug, a great deal more softly and whispered in her ear that now maybe Jasper could live there with her instead, it was bigger than his after all. She replied by squeezing my impossibly tighter, until I found it hard to breathe and she replied with a thank you that I could barely hear. She soon let go and went with Jasper down stairs to see me off. As I drove off, I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw a few tears cascade down Alice's face while Jasper tried to comfort her. I let a sob, the realisation that I'd be alone for the first time ever had finally sunk in.

2.

Two DVD's had accompanied me for five hours, along with a tub of ice-cream that I stole out of Alice's freezer. I'd get her another tub, maybe. Tissues were scattered on the sofa and floor, all full of my snot and tears as I foolishly watched the _Titanic_. I don't know why had picked that out of the humongous collection of DVDs Alice had as it never fails to make me cry harder than a six year-old who just found out that places like _Bikini Bottom _don't actually exist under sea, neither do Spongebob or Patrick or any of the others in _SpongeBob SquarePants_. To then bring my spirits back up watched _Borat _and certainly cured me of any sadness I had previously been filled with. Again the tissues had to be brought back out, although this time to capture tears of laughter instead of sorrow. After both had been watched, including deleted scenes of the latter film, I was officially bored. There was nothing on T.V worthy of watching either, after searching through all the channels - twice. In the end I was resorted to leaving the T.V on a random channel will I placed the bin near the door and attempted to throw the used, snot filled tissues into it. My terrible hand-eye co-ordination along with the few glasses of wine I'd had did nothing to help me score more than three out of twenty two tissues into the bin. Though every time I did I would cheer, clap and bow to an imaginary audience that thought my skills were nothing but outstanding.

1.

One lonely, miserable, newly found pessimist, sat by herself eating a bar of chocolate counting how many bites it took to eat it all while she lamented over how much her life sucked and how much the world sucked and how much that stupid retailer really, really _sucked. _All of the remaining tissues had been put in the bin by throwing them at a distance of no more than five centimetres and all counter tops had been cleaned, along with all the dishes. Now there was really nothing left to do but carry on with the eating of superbness that is chocolate.

0.

"_Happy new year!" _The T.V blared at me.

Zero people to celebrate the new year with.

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled back as I sat back down after putting the empty chocolate wrapper in the bin, thirty eight bites by the way. A mere 0.25 minutes into a brand new year and it already seemed crappy. _Only five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes and three quarters left until the next one_, I thought. Wow, I really was going for this whole pessimist thing.

I couldn't ponder on that thought for too long though, as the door suddenly slammed open and in it's place was a hunched over, out of breath, spectacle of a man.

0.75 minutes in and already the year had improved.

"Whoa" I breathed out, my whole body now facing the door, and in result, him_. _

"Hi, to you, too" he panted out, before a small chuckle that quickly turned into a cough.

I hastily got up and made him a glass of water while gesturing for him to sit down. The instincts that should have been telling me to run the hell out of here after a strange, yet beautiful man, had somehow broken in, were as useless as my bathtub. Slowly and cautiously, as though he were a wild animal, I walked towards him. My eyebrows changing from furrowed - wondering why he was here and who the hell he was - to almost reaching my hairline as he bent over in an attempt to get his breath back and in result his shirt would ride up a slither, revealing perfectly tanned and toned skin.

Heat rushed to my cheeks and I averted my eyes. It took me a few seconds longer than it should have to be once again concerned and worried as to why a stranger was in my old apartment and how he had got in, in the first place.

"Um, why are you here?" I asked timidly, then mentally face palmed myself for the lack of confidence and the overall stupidity that had suddenly taken over me.

His eyebrows were then in a silent war with mine as to how furrowed they could be.

"I could ask you the same thing." he replied, another chuckle-cough reverberated around in his chest. He took a big gulp of his glass of water, finishing it all in one go. He let out a contented sigh and started to go pour himself another one. I, on the other hand, had other ideas.

"No, you couldn't?" I responded, my voice going higher towards the end of the sentence, which made it seem more of a question. I pushed him back down into the chair when he attempted to walk past me.

"And why couldn't I?" he asked, the left side of his mouth turning up into a sideways grin, allowing me to a see a glimpse of perfect teeth.

"Be-because I asked you first?" was my oh-so-clever stammered retort. Again with the questioning myself, what was that all about? He let out yet another chuckle, though this time it was cough free. Instead I coughed, to clear my throat, and to give myself a few seconds to regain focus and hopefully some intelligence.

"I have a right to know what the hell you're doing here as this is _my_ apartment, and if you don't explain yourself in the next five minutes then I'm calling the police," I said, that time with a flat, determined voice and matching poker face, to show him that I was serious. After all, I wasn't exactly lying, this was my apartment - a few days ago.

"You're a funny looking Jasper," he answered, the other side of his mouth rose up, revealing even more pearly whites. His smile quickly dropped after he noticed how serious and unamused the expression on my face was.

In fact, I had been flabbergasted at how he knew Jasper. My eyes widened in shock for a split second, though I quickly composed myself so he didn't notice, he instead saw my eyes narrow and the corners of _my_ mouth go _down_. He looked down at the floor, obviously intimidated by my glare - to which I let out a smug smile - and rubbed his hands across his face and hair while letting out a gush of air.

Taking advantage of him being distracted, I slowly reached for the bat Alice kept behind the breakfast island in case of emergencies. I figured I could class this as one. How did I not know he was some crazy psycho out to get Jasper? Or that he had herd Jasper frequently went to this building and this particular room. It hadn't escaped my notice that he hadn't told me who he was or how he got in either.

He lifted his head at the same time I lifted the bat out of its hiding place. His eyes widened into saucers and instinctively his hands were out in front of him, to somehow protect himself and gesturing for me to stop.

"Jesus woman! What do you hope to with that?" he exclaimed, is eyes went impossibly larger as I stepped towards him.

"I expect to hit your head with it, repeatedly. If you don't tell me why and _how_ you're here," I said, taking another step towards him to show that I mean it. "You've got two minutes," I added politely.

He gestured for me to sit and told him that I'd prefer to stand, to which he simply shrugged. Then he began to explain Alice was his younger sister and he had received a call from her a few nights ago - the night of the day I left - and in a sombre voice she had told him that her best friend - me, though he didn't know that yet - had gone off to live on her own. That I had left Alice sad and alone too, two things she hated to be, on the one night a week Jasper had to work - something that I had completely forgotten. He told me that she would have gone to my apartment except that she didn't know where it was. Something I hadn't told her the location if until the day after, since I knew that she would just come straight over and put everything into place, instead of letting me do it. But because it was my apartment, not ours, I wanted things to be put where _I_ wanted them to be. Though as soon as I _did _tell where I lived and gave her the only spare key to the place, she had dashed out of the door, jumped into her Porsche and started to sort everything out all in the space of time it took for my truck to start up. It was my fault for expecting anything less.

He carried on telling me about how she mentioned that she was considering of proposing that Jasper live with her, something which I was ecstatic to hear, and a little smug that it was my idea. My smirk turned into a 'o' shape when he continued to say that she had failed to mention her new boyfriend until then. This time the rather loud chuckle came from me. He sent daggers in my direction. She had then proceeded to hang up on him after saying nothing more than "oops."

This all lead up to the reason of why he was here; Alice's previous boyfriends and not helped in complimenting the male gender. I let out an embarrassing and loud bark of a laugh when he said his family were 'lucky' if one of the boys hadn't been to jail, _yet. _The bad boy fetish Alice had when she was younger was something I knew nothing about and knew it would be great fun to interrigate about it one day. Though Edward was only one year older than Alice and I, he took his big brother role very seriously and so had come from the university in New York where he was currently studying, to come check the guy out. He told me how he had waited a few days in hope that she would call again, but unsurprisingly, she never did. So, to prevent from seeing his little sister's heart being broken again, he drove all the way down. He then added that he got in using the spare key Alice had given him when there family reunited at Christmas.

I found it a little far fetched that he would drive for hours on end just to give verdict on a guy; a guy who Alice would still continue to date no matter what his opinion. I voiced my concern to him.

"I know that, I just need to know if I should be prepared for another heartbreak," the sincerity in his voice made me instantly believe him. His hair, full of a multitude of reds and browns, looking so soft and gentle, giving me the undeinable urge to ran my hands through it, helped.

I then told him my reasons for being there and why and how I most definitely was not Jasper. My lady parts being all the evidence I needed to convince him.

"So you must be Bella?" he asked, the half smile made it's reappearance.

"Indeed I am, and you must be either Edward or Emmett," Alice had told me of her two older, protective brothers and the mischief they all got up to when they were younger.

"Please don't think that I could be the giant oaf of a thing that I'm forced to call a brother. I'm the much more handsome, intelligent and charismatic brother -no, _child_ of of the family - Edward," he let loose a dazzling smile that had me momentarily hypnotised.

"You left out arrogant, vain and pigheaded" I scoffed, trying my best to not be swooned by his entrancing ways.

"Well that too, but I didn't think it sounded as good, especially when I have the honour of conversing with a pretty women such as yourself," he said with a wink.

I looked away to hide the blush that crept along my face. "Yes, well, Alice and Jasper won't be back for at least a couple of hours. You can use the guest bedroom and I'll just camp out in here," I said to him, averting away from the embarrassing topic.

"Oh no, it's fine, you take the bed. I plan on staying on the sofa until they come back anyway. I'm sure you know that Alice can be easily persuaded when drunk, and I plan to take full advantage of that _when_ I see that her boyfriend's no good for her," the determination in his voice made me wonder about just how unruly and delinquent her past boyfriends had been.

I smiled though when I remembered the times - and there had been quite a few - that Alice had been drunk. What Edward had said was true, she certainly was easily persuaded when under the influence of alcohol. An abandoned cardboard box, a pair of ducks and an eleven year-old boy had all been some of many victims of the horrendously hilarious dares that Alice has agreed to. Have you ever witnessed a duck wedding? I have. Though I still think the eleven year old got what he deserved, being ring boy to said duck couple. He shouldn't have been out at such a late time at night.

"Now that I _have _to see," I laughed. Even though Alice was as easy to convince as a three year old, I was pretty certain that she'd immediately sober up with just the thought of no longer seeing Jasper. I may also have wanted to ask her why she had not mentioned that her brother was..._'nice'_as soon as I could, and to show her how unimpressed I was by it.

So together Edward and I sat opposite each other on the couch and shared our like, dislikes, interests, hobbies and whatever else we could think of. Talking easily as though we had known each other for years, not minutes.

Make that _one_person to celebrate the new year with, and I couldn't have thought of anyone better.

I placed the mug that had contained my third cup of coffee of this year, back onto the table. One more and I'd break the record for the amount of coffees I'd ever had in a month.

As I glanced at the unique and bizarre clock that Alice's parents had gotten for her a few years ago when they visited China, place above the television, I realised how late it was.

"Oh God, I didn't realise the time!" it was quarter to five in the morning and I knew that if I didn't get some sleep soon then I'd bound to be cranky when Alice forced me awake way too early, just so she could recall the events of the night to me. Cranky Bella is something no-one wants to see. "I better start going to bed, are you sure you don't want to sleep in the bedroom? I'd be happy to sleep out here," I offered.

"No, no. It's fine really," was his reply, and one that I expected.

"Well if you're sure..." I said, silently thankful that I'd get my old, comfortable and soft bed back for another night. The thing I had currently been required to sleep on was no better than a bed made of straw.

As I started to walk into the bathroom to getting ready for the sleep that suddenly consumed me _'I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, life is plastic it's fantastic!_blasted out from my phone, inside my pocket. It was the ring tone Alice had put on my phone and set for her calls when I had been busy putting ornaments and other stuff back to where I had originally put them in my new apartment, after she had insisted they'd look better somewhere else. They did look much better where she had put them, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

I quickly grabbed it and answered her, refusing to let any more of the abdominal song enter my ears.

"What?" I grumbled, annoyed that I hadn't deleted the song as soon as I realised it was on my phone, and that now Edward thought that I was into 90's pop crap. Though I couldn't understand why I cared so much about what he thought.

"You rang?' she slurred. Yep, she was drunk.

"About eight hours ago, a little late now don't you think?" I shouted at her so she could her me over the blaring music I could hear in the background.

"Silly Bells, time flies when you're having fun, and I'm having a _blast!_" she laughed at me through the phone. _Yeah, time definitely does fly when you're having fun - and in good company._I thought, my eyes flickered to Edward.

"Bella? Beeeellaaaa?" she said, regaining my attention after my inner musings had led me astray. I noticed that the music had started to slowly fade away.

"Sorry, yeah?" I asked, I noticed that the music had started to slowly fade away and that she shouted less.

"I said I-" she sighed, obviously annoyed at my tiny attention span. I waited a few seconds for her to continue, figuring that she had taken a moment to burp or tell Jasper how much she loved him. She also got affectionate after having one too many to drink.

"Whoops!" she giggled. "I just fell over," she then proceeded to burst into laughter, finding her lack of balance hilarious.

I rolled my eyes, her balance was as bad as mine when she was intoxicated.

"Bella," she said suddenly, her voice deadly serious. "I'm up a tree."

This time it was my turn to burst into a fit of giggles. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"I'll be home in five minutes. I'll phone you back and you can bore me with whatever you need to tell me," she said, the slur was back and it brought its friend, Hiccups.

"Hey!" I yelled, noticing her jab at me. "You don't need t-" I tried to explain to her that she didn't need to phone me back as she'd see me soon enough, but she had already hung up.

"Up a tree, really?" Edward asked from behind me, his arm rested on the back of the sofa and his gaze was focused at me. I tried not to squirm.

I wasn't surprised that he heard the conversation, though Alice and I had stopped shouting by the end of it, Alice still continued to speak rather loudly.

"She's done worse," was my simple reply. He didn't need to know what his little sister got up to after a night out, especially since he really was as protective and concerned about Alice's welfare and behaviour as Alice had moaned about.

I sat back down next to him, having decided that ten minutes wouldn't change me from being happy to cranky. Besides, I just wanted to laugh at Alice.

As we carried on talking about nonsensical things, the sun began to rise. A narrow bit of light revealed itself in the slither of space where the two curtains failed to met. I stood up and walked over, entranced in the merging pinks, blues, yellows and oranges and how they swirled beautifully within one another. Edward followed suit a few moments after me, curious over what had me so captivated. I pulled the curtain back to let more of the stunning scenery bare itself to the apartment, kissing every object with a colourful touch. As he reached me he put his hand on the small of my back and I unconsciously leaned into him, the electrify feeling returned.

"Mesmerising isn't it?" he asked softly, almost in a whisper. All I could do was 'mhmm' finding the moment so perfect and didn't want to break the spell by talking. We gazed at the sun as it gradually ascended, bathing more of the city in its glorious spectrum of colours.

The sound of Alice's loud voice could be heard from outside and we rapidly pulled away from each other, as though we had been electrocuted. Which was ironic as the electricity sizzled out as soon as the contact with each other was lost. We hastily sat back down on the couch, leaving me in a confused and dazzled state.

She burst through her apartment door five minutes later the phone call, as promised, with Jasper rushing to be beside her and help her from falling over after he had locked the door. Alice was complementing Jasper on how awesome he was and how she though his name should be changed from Jasper to Mr. Awesome. But that would be his only name, like Cher. Which led to her singing an awful remake of _Believe _with half the words replaced with ones that she made up on the spot about zombies.

Once she saw Edward and I sat together on the couch though, she stopped dead in her tracks and ceased her appalling singing that made the screech of nails on a chalk board seem like heaven.

"Oh, good. You're together, _finally_," Alice huffed, leaving everyone else, including Jasper, extremely confused and for the atmosphere in the room to suddenly become awkward.

"Alice what are yo-" before I could finish my sentence Edward had gotten up and blocked Jasper from going after Alice, who had started to once again ruin Cher's song and used the nozzle for the tap as a microphone, and interrogated him.

"What are your intentions with my sister" Edward asked, his tone austere and flat.

"Um...to _date_her? What are you on about man?" Jasper laughed, his drunken haze not allowing him to realise how serious Edward was. Compared to Alice though, she made him seem as sober as a nun.

"What I'm on about _man_, is that my sister's heart had been broken more times than I can bare and I don't think I could stand by and watch that happen all over again" Edward explained as he crossed his arm in front of his chest. "So if you give off _any_indication that you are going to be another one of those foolish and selfish jerks that she insists on going out with... I won't think twice about smashing your face in."

As soon as the mention of him breaking Alice's heart, Jasper immediately sobered up. "I don't think you need to worry about that. If _I _thought I was going be anything but loving and caring to Alice, I'll be first in line to rip me a new one," Jasper said, sounding and being as serious as Edward.

At this news Edward seemed to relax a little. "You better mean that," Edward threatened, his eyes narrowing and his jaw tensing.

"Believe me, I do," Jasper promised.

"Don't think our conversation is over," Edward warned, ignoring Jaspers comment. "Right now though, I have to sort my little sister out, who _you_let get drunk, get to bed."

"Don't worry about it, I've got it," Jasper said, already heading towards Alice and in a soothing tone told her that her performance was brilliant and that she had another set the next night.

Edward started to protest and walk towards the two, but I stopped him with my hand on his chest, which sent a tingling feeling, almost like an electrical current up through my arm and to my chest, making me feel and fuzzy and _weird. _After a few moments of recovering from the unusual reaction that transpired between us - I knew he had felt it to, his eyes and eyebrows betrayed his poker-face - and pointed to the couple in front of us. Instantly Alice calmed at Jasper's touch and complied with his every demand without complaint. Something which she never did to any one else but him. Upon seeing his sister act in such an unusual yet love-struck way Edward sat back down, his eyebrows once again meeting his nose.

"She's never acted that way with anyone before," Edward said, obviously confused at the display he just saw.

"They're so..." I trailed off, unable to find the right word to describe it.

"In love," Edward suggested in a tender tone.

"Yeah," I agreed, almost wistfully.

I went to bed wondering what the bizarre feeling in my chest, that had travelled to my stomach, was.

I woke up during the night to roll over and was sure I saw Edward sleeping beside me, but I was too tired to think any thing of it and assumed it was a dream.

When I eventually properly woke up the next afternoon after peeling one eye open and then the other at the speed of a tortoise doing a twenty mile run. I glanced at the clock on the side table to see what time it was, to find two Advil's and a glass of water placed there. Assuming it was Alice being kind for once, I popped them in my mouth a chugged down the water.

I dragged myself to the living room to feed my stomach that kept rumbling, loudly. I rubbed the sleep out my eye and yawned as I reached for a bowl of cereal and went to watch some T.V.

"Forget flies, you could catch an aeroplane in that gigantic gob of yours," a deep voice teased across the room.

In my sleepy state I had forgotten about the unexpected visitor from last night and jumped at the sound of a strange voice. My face turned pink.

"You're cheeks could be the landing signal," Edward continued. A red hue now bloomed my cheeks.

I munched on a few large mouthfuls of cereal, not letting him get to me. _Too late, _my mind sang. Shut up_ you, _I warned.

"Did you come into the guest bedroom last night?" I asked, trying to divert the subject.

I looked at Edward and it was his turn to go pink. I laughed, though I was internally commenting on how cute he looked.

"Um..Ye-yeah, well, it got a bit uncomfortable, the sofa. My legs were cramped and I thought if I slept in there with you and woke before you did then..then i-it wouldn't really matter. I didn't wake you did I? Of course I did, duh - otherwise you wouldn't have noticed. I slept on top of the covers!" he rambled, the uneasiness he felt clearly apparent.

"It's O.K really," I laughed, thankful that it wasn't me doing the word vomit and embarrassing myself. "I woke up during the night for a few seconds and thought I saw you next to me. It's fine, you could've slept under the covers if you wanted, I wouldn't have minded. I don't want you to get cold because of me," I assured him.

He let out an awkward laugh and mumbled that he'd remember that for next time. My chest tightened at the possibility of there being a next time. My head scolded it for acting like a teenage girl.

I was sitting on the floor in the fifth shop we had visited that day, all the chairs being occupied by other bored friends and partners of others, while Alice scoured through the dozens of racks for a dress to wear at her five month anniversary dinner with Jasper in two weeks, which conveniently fell on valentine's day.

I smiled as I thought back to the conversation Jasper and Edward had. After watching an episode of Scrubs, with Edward nudging me every so often so I would spill some of my cereal, Jasper had walked into the room with the intention to get a cup of tea for Alice and him, not for round two of older brother interrogation.

Edward repeated what he had said the previous night, making sure that Jasper knew he meant every word. As well as asking Jasper his life history, including where he had been brought up - though his Southern accent should have made it pretty clear - what his parents did, what he intended to do, why he thought he should deserve to go with Alice and if he'd ever been to jail. To the last once he replied with a shocking yes. He then went on to explain that he had been extremely drunk after his mate had stolen a stash of beer from his dad when he was younger, and then thought it would somehow be great fun to attend the opening of the new art gallery in town. They had then eaten half the food served, most of it coming from other peoples plates and pretended that they thought the rubbish was a piece of art and wanted to buy for a ridiculous amount, crowding around it muttering their approval until others joined them and did the same, believing them. Jasper himself, had then saw the massive fireplace in the centre of the room, which luckily wasn't lit, and dashed of it. Then proceeded to crouch down under the chimney, shut his eyes extremely tight and yell "Diagon Alley" repeatedly. Each time he opened his eyes and realised he was still in the same place and had everyone looking at him with either amused or agitated expressions, he would shut his eyes and start the whole process all over again.

I burst out laughing, having never heard the story before and Jasper joined in with me. He quickly calmed down, until he let out an awkward cough, when he noticed the annoyed expression on Edward's face. My laughing fit only seemed to increase however, since it wasn't my arse that was in trouble for once. The fact that Jasper's face looked as though he needed to change pants didn't help matters either. The both now sombre men sent daggers in my direction and I slowly controlled myself, a few last giggles escaped me.

Graciously Edward let Jasper's rebellion side pass, though he still held a firm face and narrow eyes whenever Jasper was in the room. Alice would laugh, finding her brothers antics ridiculous while I continued to wonder how bad her other boyfriends must have been for her brother to be so cautious and have such a lack of faith in her when it came to men.

For the next couple of days Edward continued his intimidating ways, it was obvious they worked though. Whenever he and Jasper were in the same room, Jasper would cower away, making some excuse to get out the room, after no longer than a minute of Edward staring at him. Or the way he would flinch when Edward got up off the couch or made a sudden movement.

He left after three days, going back to New York, despite Alice's pleas to stay a little bit longer. Something inside of me dropped at the mention of his leaving and a part of me wanted to join in with Alice, though I had no idea why. He was immune to Alice's puppy dog eyes though, something I found perplexing, no one could resist her big, pleading eyes or trembling mouth, formed in a pout. It was evident that she had used it so many times on him that he was no longer by it, and still continued to pack the meagre amount of items he brought with him, back into his car.

Jasper visibly relaxed as me and him watched Edward's departure from the window in the apartment, while Alice was standing where the car had been not moments before, waving goodbye frantically to her brother long after he had turned from a minute speck to nothing. She trudged back up the stairs, returning with forlorn etched on her features. It was obvious she loved her brother greatly and revealed in the times in which they got to spend with each other, and that he returned the feelings. The banter they shouted at one another across rooms and aggressiveness towards each other was nothing more than siblings playing, as they flicked food at each other, put make-up on the other while they were sleeping - okay so it was only Alice that did that, though Edward did look like a fabulous drag queen the next morning - and called each other names.

A funny and peculiar feeling settled itself in my stomach as I thought about cute and heart warming over how much Edward cared and protected his little sister. I blamed the odd feeling on the Chinese we had the previous night and though no more of it.

"Bella, what do you think about this one? Bella?" I was brought out of my internal musings as Alice shoved an unwanted dress in my face, trying to get my attention.

She put the suffocating clothing down and again asked for my opinion after I grumbled a response, twirling in a circle. The dress looked stunning, it was mauve with a white intricate floral design and silver sequins, falling just above her knees. It made her looked graceful and beautiful, two things she already was, but enhanced the qualities even more, making her look spectacular. getting the gorgeous genetics from their parents, the photos I'd seen of them making them look radiant.

"It's gorgeous," I commented, amazed and jealous at how marvellous she looked _must run in the family. _I was shocked at the thought, though couldn't disagree, her and brother must definitely were lucky in the looks department. If the photos I'd seen of their parents did them any justice then it was no wonder where they got them from.

"You've said that about almost everyone!" Alice whined, displeased with my answer. _That's because I just wanted to get out of here! _my mind yelled at her, luckily my mouth was too smart to utter the words.

"I mean it this time," I said truthfully. Although I had meant it many other times, all dresses seemed to have been made specifically for her. This was one however was above the rest, which was saying something.

"You look mesmerising, Jasper will be but goo at your feet," I said sincerely, trying to show her how much I meant it.

"Really?" She asked, a small smiled rested on her lips as she gazed over it again.

"Really."

With a squeal of delight she danced back into the dressing room and with a few more convincing words from me, she had paid and we were _finally_ sitting down eating lunch. Alice blabbered on about her and Jasper and how even after almost two months of living with each other he still didn't grasp the 'toilet seat _down_after you've finished' rule. She said how it was okay though, because he'd soon get it, she couldn't have the man who she was going to live the rest of her life with not comply with the most simplest of rules. Her statement of them spending their lives together didn't shock me, the way they behaved and treated each other was with so much love, care and compassion, I hadn't even seen that with middle-aged married couples. It would be more surprising if they didn't spend forever together. Edward was just going to deal with that.

Her babble over her love life made me think of mine. It was sparse, that was without a doubt. I had been set up on blind dates every Friday since I had known Alice, a few catching my attention, though they lasted no longer than a fortnight. Over the past two months, this year, she had yet to put me through the awful and embarrassing process, something which I found highly bizarre. She loved 'Friday night fun' which consisted of me being strapped to a chair while she plastered my face in make-up, destroyed my hair with her deadly weapons: curly tongs and/or straighteners, dressed me in various dresses and a death wish disguised as stilettos.

In all fairness she did make me look dazzling and completely not me. The little make-up she did use was only to enhance my eyes and lips, the weapons made my hair look great and the clothes and shoes she forced upon me, made me look fantastic. Though I would never admit that to her, she'd never let me live it down. I hated it so much because it wasn't _me_. I was used to wearing jeans, t-shirt and hoodie, a combination that worked perfectly together.

I didn't know why she had suddenly stopped them and it was something I was not going to start questioning. What I did ask her though, was the comment she made on new years morning, when she had been inebriated. I remembered when she had something about how she just knew that she and Jasper were made for each other. She said with the same certainty in her voice when voicing her gladness of Edward and I "being together finally."

I was met with a puzzled face, her nose scrunching up in confusion. She didn't remember anything after climbing up the tree, which Jasper later explained was he shoulder. He had picked her up after she had tripped countless times and her walk in a straight line was as straight as a circle. We both blamed her amnesia on the alcohol and discussed Jessica Stanley's disastrous excuse for a hair cut.

It didn't stop me from constantly thinking of Edward.

Alice talked non-stop about the humongous teddy bear Jasper had gotten her for valentines day, and how it barely fit through the door, as we took our seats for psychology, and immediately quietened after the stern look our teacher gave us. We delved into our work, not wanting to make the constantly grouchy teacher have even more to grumble about. Half way through the class an unexpected and unknown visitor walked in with a bouquet of flowers larger than Alice's, the delivery guys and my head combined. He reached for a piece of card inside his pocket and asked "Bella Swan?"

I timidly raised my head and quietly said yes. He briskly walked over and ignored the scowl from the teacher, handing me the mass amount of flowers, and secured an envelope on the side. He wished me a good day and was by the door before a had the chance to say a word.

I heard Alice squeal beside me, along with 'awww' from a few people while others glared at me, envy etched into their faces. My face resembled the pink tulips in the the beautifully arranged flower selection. A loud cough from the front of the room gained everyone's attention and they soon got back to work. I put the bouquet on the empty seat next to me, laying it down gently, most of the flowers hung over the side of chair and I done my best to make sure it didn't fall.

I dashed out of the class as soon as we were dismissed, eager to get of the integration Alice was no doubt going to give and ask questions and I didn't have answers for. Fortunately she had another class to get to while I had the rest of the day off, which meant she'd be too busy to hunt me down.

I waited until I got home until I properly admired them, wanting to get them in water as soon as possible. After I had fished out three vases to occupy the abundant array of flowers, I stood back and adored them, noticing how they glorified the dull room.

I gingerly opened the envelope, once I was sat down, as though I were scared of what I might read. Or disappointed. My heart yearned for it to be that someone and knew it couldn't possibly be from anyone else. My head was wanted in on my hearts knowledge.

The red script was elegant and graceful, two things I had never seen before in handwriting and read the words_._

Flowers have meanings

,  
><em>Happy valentines day x<em>

I turned the card over, hoping it would tell me who had written it and what the hell they meant. I read it again, then again and again until I could read it verbatim. I looked at the flowers, noticing the various types of flowers for the first time.

I started up my laptop and walked over to the vases, admiring the flowers for the countless time. My mother had had many fads during my childhood, luckily one of them had been gardening, one of few that I involved myself in. She had taught me the names of various flowers. Even when she had moved on to another hobby, if we were in the park, by a lake or somewhere else with copious amounts of flowers, she would always name them so I would never forget.

These were all flowers I had learned so I wrote their names on a notepad, my laptop performing an unending time in starting up. I had made my fourteenth cup of coffee. I had become more fond of the drink since new years day for some reason, and had almost finished when the laptop was finally ready.

I searched the ones I had noticed first - the ivory gardenias - the bright yellows and pinks of the other flowers highlighting the simplicity of them. I impatiently tapped my foot at the ancient machine and lightly smiled as I read the meaning to be joy. The chrysanthemum's were next, the vivid yellow and countless petals of them all had caught my eye. I chuckled at the meaning, _secret admirer_ was written across the screen, my chest tightening a little. I chose the pink tulips afterwards, as they once again matched the hue of my cheeks. The strange feeling I had felt so many weeks prior returned as I read _caring_, the blush growing to my neck. I left the sunflowers for last, I felt resentment at the sun after it had hidden away being constant ominous rain clouds ever since new years and so held a grudge against anything with its name in. My heart fluttered at my ill feeling towards the sun and everything related to it evaporated as _adoration_came up on the screen.

I let a girlish squeal, something that I had never heard come out of me before, and clutched the piece of card to my chest, swooning over flowers.  
><em><br>_I shoved the last mouthful of the spaghetti bolognese I cooked myself for dinner when my apartment phone buzzed. I glanced curiously at it, as though it would tell me who was at my apartment on valentines night. I got up, knowing I was going to have to answer to find the question out.

"I have a delivery for a, er, Miss Swan?" the person on the other end said after I picked up.

"Um that's me" I replied confused, I hadn't ordered anything as of late. I let him up anyway, curious as to what the delivery might be. Curiosity didn't kill my cat; the speeding truck did though.

He was soon at my door and I signed whatever it was that needed to be signed. In return he gave me a white box that looked as though it contained a mug. I closed the door and sat down before I tore into it. There was no wrapping or card but there was cellotape that did not want to come off. With the aid of my good friend scissors, we defeated the sticky material and carefully opened the box. I peered inside a saw a small teddy-bear.

I gently pulled it out and placed it on my lap. It was similar to a Me To You Bear in it's size and design though instead of a heart with cheesy words it had a Beatles top on. It fit snugly on the cute toy and it was obvious it was custom made. The t-shirt itself was simple, having The Beatles design - plain black with the bands name in white text. The bear itself was grey. I bit my bottom lip and furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to figure out who would've sent it.

I kept it no secret that I was a fan of the Beatles, often moaning at Alice for preferring the Stones, nor did I broadcast my liking to the band either. Then I remembered.

Edward and I had been discussing music genres and artists and bands when we were waiting Alice's arrival home. It was one of the first topics we brought up, having both a huge love for it, though I don't know who doesn't. I had then brought up my disapproval of Alice's choice of The Stones over The Beatles, we quickly got lost in a heated discussion over the pros and cons of each band. He claimed it was the luckiest coincidence Richards and Jagger and met at Darford train station and without their reunion the Rolling Stones would have never existed. I agreed with him but said that that still didn't make them the better of the two and began to explain about how after only a short time of the band being together, they already had gigs in Germany. He shocked me when he said stopped me, saying that he already knew how that, then retorted with how The Beatles also had countless drummers. I scoffed, finding hard to believe he could say that and before I could list off the amount of people The Stones had had, he sighed along with 'yeah, I know.'

It continued that way for a while until won the show with how McCartney and Best' being arrested for setting fire to a condom. To that he conceded, which I was overly smug about, yet also highly confused. He had admitted defeat over something that wasn't even about the music. When I questioned him about his surrender he confessed that he preferred The Beatles too and that he was only defending The Stones in his sisters honour. My heart warmed a little over his cuteness.

I squeezed the bears tiny arms with my hand upon recalling the fond memory. I gazed at the bear again, brushing the snowflakes and ice off of it. The winter and been harsh and loveless with no sign of easing up. My bear being one of many innocent targets.

It may not have been as big as Alice's and many others teddy-bears, but to me this little one meant a whole lot more. It had sentimentality and meaning behind it, something I'd much prefer over a random thoughtless gift. Though if I said that to Alice she'd decapitate me without a second thought.

I nestled the bear against the vases, certain the flowers were from him. My heart did a flip at the sudden realisation.

When I went to bed that night I find it sleep extremely hard and restless. For some reason, in my exhausted state I padded out of bed and into the living room, retrieving the teddy-bear. I hugged it to my chest and found it instantly easier to sleep.

We went to a new Italian place for Alice's birthday, that year. a great number of people were there, though that still wasn't all of her friends, and so was Edward. My felt nervous yet overjoyed when she told me, her voice and a more sorrowful tone when explained that her other brother, Emmett, couldn't come. He was hoping to expand his café business and was scouring high and low to find the perfect place. Instead he was going to join their parents and her for dinner at a later date. Edward was too, though Emmett and him both agreed that one of them should go to both, still skeptical over Jasper. Though Edward had eased up on him a bit, which was progress, slow progress, but progress none the less.

Unfortunately for me, Alice chose that occasion for 'Friday night fun' again. I still continued found it strange that she had waited until her birthday, in April, to torture me again. She didn't didn't do much with my hair, letting it fall in it's natural soft curls. The weather had taken 'April showers' to the extreme, it was more like April waterfalls, within seconds of venturing outside you were drenched to the bone. Always the prepared one, Alice had enough umbrellas and coats to cater an army, and so we had some protection against the monstrous weather.

Although Alice had taken forever in extra 'final touches' to her outfit, we still managed to get to the restaurant before anyone else. It didn't surprise me however, as Alice always made sure she took into consideration everything that could wrong and make us late. Unfortunately, we go there a bit too early and so had to wait half an hour before people would even be early. She took up the time by trying to guess all the present that people had gotten here. She had already guessed mine, I swear she had super powers. While she was in mid bounce over finally persuading Jasper to let her open her present already, Edward appeared.

My mouth may have fell open in awe a little bit as my eyes roamed over him, and Alice has yet to cease tease me that I drooled, though I would never admit it - even if it was true. A simple black button down and white tie unintentionally adorned him, with black trousers and white vans to match. It was obvious Alice had clued him in on fashion, though I'm sure he could wear a hula skirt and coconut bra and still look stunning.

He gives his sister a hug and tells her happy birthday while giving her a box. I felt as if I had seen the box before, it was fairly small and wrapped neatly yet I still felt the distinct sensation of déjà vu. I shook my head, figuring the vodka and coke I had just drunk had more vodka in than expected. Alice squealed after being given permission to open it. Within seconds wrapping paper was in the air, falling to the ground, making me covered in rain _and_paper. She opened the box and revealed a pink toy dog with a darker pink collar covered in diamante. The words 'pretty in pink' repeated itself along the lead. Alice glared at her brother, hatred in her eyes, but he was too busy laughing to notice. Alice hated pink. She couldn't stand it. If it was in a mix of other colours on an article of clothing then it was deemed fine, but by itself 'it was monstrosity.' After she had told me of her hatred for the colour, she then went on to explain that when they were younger, she would often have tantrums over the fact that her brothers rooms were painted blue, their clothes consisted mainly of greens, blues and reds and most of their possessions were of those colours. She find it unfair and didn't understand why hers were all either pink or yellow. She was frequently found wearing either of her brothers clothing, despite them being humongous and swallowing her. Once she had finished explaining it all, she looked at me, expecting to find sympathy for her. Instead I rolled my eyes and told her she needed to see a psychiatrist. She stuck her tongue out at me, as one would when being at the highest point of maturity.

She threw the offending present at her brother with a huff, crossed her arms and sat back down heavily. Edward responded with one of his famous chuckles and gave her, her real present. I was too busy staring at the toy dog, that was now placed on the table away from Alice, to notice what he had given her and why she was squealing with delight. I looked at the label and instantly recognised it.

"You" I accused him and pointed my finger at him.

He looked at me with a confused expression, as did the other two, his face mirroring a question mark. "Yes?" he asked with a hint of uncertainty.

"It was you" I said rather unhelpfully. A kaleidoscope of emotions were running through me - joy, certainty, nervousness were just a few. The most prominent one however, was happiness. It settled deep in my stomach, causing a traitorous grim to form on my lips and throat to close in euphoria. I had the sudden urge to run up to him a squeeze him to death with a hug, followed by a searing kiss that he would savour for days. The teenage girl that still resided in me wanted to squeal louder than Alice then swoon over his overly cute and heart clenching actions.

He _had_been the one to send me the Beatles teddy-bear, the label of his sisters toy dog, matched that of my beloved Pete - he was my favourite, what can I say? My gut was also certain that he had been the one to send the bouquet of beautiful flowers too, and since it hadn't been so keen on the idea of me getting my apartment, I was going to let it have its say in the majority of things from then on.

"Y-you...flowers...box...condoms..." I babbled, groaning at my lack of coherency and the words I had spewed out.

I pointed from the box, to the label of the dog, to him repetitively as though that would explain it all. I sighed in annoyance when none of them seemed to understand, their giggles and fits of laughter only helped to irate me more, and heat flooded my cheeks, not improving the situation either.

I tried to calm, attempting to ignore their never ending amusement at the cost of my embarrassment, but ending up failing, miserably.

"You were the one who sent the flowers and Pete to me!" I explained, much more fierce and annoyed than intended. Understand washed over Edward's face and it dropped, thinking that my tone implied I was anything by grateful and overjoyed at his sweet gifts.

I apologised and thanked him profusely, about to hug him after an internal debate about whether I had the courage to or not, when the first of Alice's other friends joined us. They all started appearing after that, squashing any of the courage I had like a bug. Alice ordered us to seat in specific places, everyone agreeing, to scared not to, but being content with where they were placed anyway. I sat on the left to Alice, Jasper sitting on the other side. Edward was placed opposite me, something I have no doubts about that Alice did for a reason. We all enjoyed easy conversation and revelled in the heavenly food. At times Edward and I would converse with each other, once again as though we had known each other for much longer than we had. At one point Ben, who was in the same Psychology class as Alice and I, asked us how long we had been dating. I instantly turned the same shade of pink as Alice's toy dog that was being pass around the table, along with the story of Alice and her aversion to all things pink. I hid behind the veil my hair provided me and blush even more when Edward explained our lack of relationship, which caused my stomach to drop for some reason. When I looked back up he winked at me and carried on the conversation as if nothing had happened. I mouthed 'thank you' to him in gratitude, to which he nodded his head.

Once our meals had been devoured and Alice had received and tore open her presents, the lights were dimmed and out come the most colossal cake I had ever seen. Though it was only one tier, it looked as though it could cater for three weddings, at least. It had the same amount of candles as Alice's age, 20, was chocolate and blue, much to Alice's delight. We all sang happy birthday to her as a wide smile covered most of her face. She blew all the candles out with one blow, like an expert, and proceeded to dip her finger right in. She took it out and liked it, moaning at the marvellous cake. She cut a slice for herself - which thankfully included where her finger had been - then the staff started to prepare slice for everyone else.

As I waited impatiently for my piece of cake, highly envious that most of the table were already indulging in theirs, Edward began to question me about Pete.

"How did you figure it out then? The flowers and bear, that is" he asked. His elbows rested on the table and leaned towards me so I could hear him over the moans and murmurs of content over the amazing cake.

"The labels, I'd recognise it anywhere, I'm quite fond of my Pete," I confessed, pink once again tingeing my cheeks.

"How did you know the flowers were from me too?" he questioned.

"I wasn't entirely sure, until now. But my gut," I said and pointed to it, "told me and last time I ignored it I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"And what was that?"

"My apartment."

"Ahh, I see. Yeah, she should listen to you more," he said to my gut. Instead of being freaked out by it, I laughed, feeling all weird yet light at the same time. It was weird.

"Pete? As in Pete Best I presume?" he guessed, getting back on to the topic.

"Yeah. He's awesome, what can I say?" I shrugged, hoping he approved of the name I had given the bear _he_had got for me. I didn't understand why it mattered to me so much, or why the thought of him buying it for me and no-one else sent me into a flurry of emotions.

"That he is, though Ringo Starr is _way_better," he argued lightly.

That led us into an argument over which of the two iconic musicians were better, which lasted until everyone else had gone home and it was only us two and Alice and Jasper left. When Alice called our two names, I looked around, amazed that everyone had already gone home and I hadn't managed to notice, to immersed in mine and Edward's conversation. He had much better retaliations than when we were discussing The Beatles and Stones.

She giggled at us and rolled her eyes then told us it was time to go home. I got up and started and walked towards the parking, I held the cake in my hands, hoping to steal a few slice before I had to give it back to Alice the next day. I was sure she wouldn't notice, even with half of it already devoured, it was still massive. Edward offered to take me back in his car so I wouldn't have to be squashed in the back of Alice's car with it. I turned around to Alice and found that she too occupied eating Jaspers face. I turned back to Edward, who grimaced, having to see his little, innocent sister display such affection. I replied with a grateful yes and shouted at Alice the change of plans. I had no idea if she heard but shrugged it off and went with Edward anyway.

He opened the car door for me, since I was incapable due to the monster sized cake occupy my hands. I awkwardly fell into the seat, though the cake went unharmed, of that I made sure. He shut it after me and strode to the drivers side, gliding in with ease, making me feel even more of a fool.

As he started the car, so did the radio simultaneously and out came the nonsensical lyrics of _I Am The Walrus_. I laughed and questioned Edward about it, to which he laughed to and I'm sure I saw a slight hint of pink taint his cheeks. He explained that ever since he bought the teddy-bear for me, he'd been a bit obsessed with The Beatles again. I chuckled and nodded in understanding. We sat in silence for a few moments before he went on to explain that one day on the way to uni he had spotted a new shop, curiosity getting the better of him. It turned out to be a shop that sold a variety of things, from notebooks to lamps, all of which could be personalised. An idea instantly hit him, after seeing the various colours of the stuffed toys. He then went on to explain that while in the queue to pay for the loathed toy, he scanned the store out of boredom and saw various band/artist and T.V programmes you could personalise your selected item with. Again, a light bulb lite above his head, thinking of me straight away and went to buy Pete. The weird yet wonderful feeling returned, making me feel warm and funny.

He added that he was always a genius, there were never just 'moments' with him. I scoffed a pushed his arm playfully, to which he mocked pain and I only laughed more. He carried on and said he had chosen the grey bear as he wasn't sure what colour I liked, and I immediately blurted out green. I frowned, having never taken a particular liking to green, always being more fond of blue of red, confused why I had said green instead instinctively. He told me he'd make a note of it, going back to his story. When he arrived back at his apartment later that day and placed the box containing my gift on his table he pondered why he had even got it, worried I would mistake him for a freak or psychopath trying to befriend by showering me with presents. I waved him off, reassuring him that he would never seem that way to me.

Once again, his brain came up with the idea of valentines day to give it to me, though he wouldn't go into detail about why that was the prefect day, red hinting his cheeks again. After debating it, again not specifying how long, he concluded that such a little gift would seem insignificant and so bought me the flowers too. I called him ridiculous for thinking such a thing and said I how much I would love whatever he got me, knowing it's the thought that counts. He beamed at me and I returned it, his happiness infectious.

He then describe his awkward and embarrassing conversation with Alice over the phone. He needed my address so he could deliver the things, unable to do it himself, and the only person he could turn to, was Alice. She had screamed at him in delight when he shared his plan with her and she gushed about how much of a cute couple we would make. He waited until she was calm and reassured her he was just being friendly. The nice and happy feeling instantly vanished, being replaced with disappointed but I still didn't know what all the bizarre emotions were about.

He then confessed that it was Alice's idea to send the flowers to me during class, and I made a mental note to get her back later, knowing she had only suggested the idea so she could witness my reaction.

By the time he had finished his explanation, we had arrived at my apartment. I sighed, upset I had to leave him, I turned to him and he had similar expression on his face. I offered him a cup of tea, but he denied and said that he had to get back to the hotel soon or the doors would lock leaving him with no way to get in.

A tiny bit of me hoped he would be and he'd have to resort to sleeping round mine for the night. I chided myself my became suddenly aware that he didn't have my number just in case it _did _happen.

I wrote it down quickly on a unused tissue I had in bag and handed it to him. "In case you do get locked out" I explained.

"Thanks," he said, shocked. I smile that he failed to hide settled on his lips as he tucked it carefully into his trouser pocket.

I opened the car door, reluctant to get out.

"Hey, you know, I'm still in town for another day before I go to dinner with my family and go back home. Maybe we could do something?" He asked nervously.

"Sure, that would be lovely," I replied, a smile of my own appearing.

We stayed still for a few seconds, neither of us moving, before spontaneous courage consumed me. I kissed him on the cheek and whisper in his how much I was looking forward to spending time with him the next day.

I got out, looking only once behind me, though my entire being was screaming to just walk backwards.

I raced upstairs to see him leave to find him still parked. I watched him as he shook his head a few times, his grin so large I could clearly see it from my window. He stayed that way for a few more moments before driving away.

I turned back to my apartment and leaned on the wall, sighing in content. I got changed into my pyjamas in a elated state, humming an upbeat tune as I did so. As I snuggled in with Pete, my phone went off, signalling a text message. I reached over for it lazily and perked up instantly as I read it.

_Sleep well, I can't wait for tomorrow. Edward x _

I put the phone on the table, my tired brain too lazy to reply. I laid back down, snuggling further into the covers. I slept with a smile held firmly in place.

I awoke to my phone beeping madly at me. I rolled over with a groan and picked up, forcing my eyes open to see who it was. I had two text messages, one from Alice demanding that she have her cake back, knowing I'd eat it all if left alone with it for too long. The other was from Edward, making sure I still wanted to spend time with him today. I replied to him, wanting to say there's nothing else I'd rather be doing, but instead opting to type: _Of course I want to, what do you want to do? x _I fell out of bed, having no energy and stumbled to the bathroom to get changed.

I was munching on cereal and watching some cartoons when he replied. _I was thinking we could see a movie then have some dinner? x_

I scrunched my face up at having dinner, did he forget about lunch? I looked at the time and gasped a laugh when I realised it was almost quarter past one. No wonder Alice was having a bitch fit over her cake. Damn my lazy arse.

I text back how wonderful that sounded and got my things ready. We organised to go at two, which gave me just enough time to dash over to Alice's and give her, her cake and back before he came to pick me up.

When I arrived at Alice's she immediately knew something was up, since I _never_ got dressed up for a Saturday. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing of it and instead took the cake out of my heads, watching my eye it with want. She pointed her finger at me and said "No" sharply, as if I were a dog. I pouted at her, but it had no affect. Knowing I wasn't going to get any cake I went to make an exit, but Alice stopped me.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Out" was all I replied.

"I can see that, your weekends normally consists of hoodies and sweats. Not that I'm complaining that your wearing a different, _better _attire, I hope you've realised how tragic you look and have vowed never to set near the hideous combo again. But I know that will only happen in my dreams and your nightmares." She said all too knowingly.

"That would be one of my worst nightmares," I agreed, "but I'm going out, and I'll tell you where later. But for now I need to go, otherwise I'll be late," and with that I bolted for the door before she could question me further and bounded down the stairs.

Alice had been right, as she normally is, when she said I normally wore the comfiest of clothes during the weekends, despite her constant nagging. However, today I was spending time with someone who's opinions on my I cared about and worried if they disapproved. So instead I sported a pair of jeans Alice had gotten me, so they were bound to be stylish and a blue blouse that hugged all my curves. With a small black handbag to match my flat, black, ankle boots.

When I arrived back at my apartment I had enough time to touch up the small amount of make-up I had applied to myself before Edward sent a text saying he was on his way. I made sure I had everything then looked out the window, awaiting him.

As soon as I saw his Volvo come into sight I locked up and ran down the stairs, the lift taking too long. I reached him just as he parked up and he laughed at my eagerness. He got out and opened the passenger door for me, smiling at him in thank you. I mentally noted how he was always a gentleman, not just when I had a cake the size of a island in my hands.

We talked about what movie genres we preferred and what out favourite movies were. I was shocked, yet found it unsurprising at the similarities of our movie taste. We both enjoyed anything with gore in, making Hot Fuzz both in our top tens for being hilarious _and _gore-filled. We also enjoyed to take the piss out of poorly written and made horrors, often annoying anyone else watching the movie with out comments on who the killer was at how obvious they made it, or how fake the blood looked.

However, when I mentioned that I loved to take the piss out of chick flicks, he just stared at me. He confessed that he always ended blubbering, often more than Alice, when he watched those, and could never see the comedic side to them. I then admitted that the reason I found the funny to them was because I would start crying too.

We instantaneously agreed that we would watch whatever chick flick was on so I could teach him the art of taking the piss out of it.

As always there were several of them to chose from, though there was only about to start, which made it a no-brainer.

We left the movie crying with laughter, using each other to stay upright, while everyone clutched snot filled tissues, sniffling while on the brink of tears complaining about how the leading man just had to die after they had conquered all their obstacles. It was cliché, unoriginal and over dramatised. It was was what makes a perfect chick flick.

We bought dinner from good old McDonald's, both fancying scoffing our faces with garbage. We done just that sitting in the park, savouring the miracle of sunshine that had bestowed its warmth upon the city for the first time in what seemed forever. I glanced over at Edward, realising it's last appearance had been when he had been here. I smiled.

He noticed me watching and stop his movements, half way through biting half the burger off. "What? Do I have something on my face? I do don't I? I knew I should've gotten something less messy. Or a bib. Your still looking, oh god, it must me bad. I've gotten on my eyebrow or something haven't I?" Before he could continue his ramble - through a massive mouthful of food - I burst out laughing. I had been looking at him, amazed that someone could blabble on as much as I did. The fact that he worried about how he looked when he was with me filled me with the warm, fuzzy and plain weird feeling. I blamed it on the sun, the need for vitamin D it had failed to provide me with messing with my body.

We sat by a small pond, throwing bits of chips to the ducks, when a horrid and vile creature appeared out of nowhere perched on the arm rest of the bench. I screamed, dropping the remnants of my Maccy D's on the floor and coward into Edward, praying that he'd protect me from the execrable _thing_.

It had all happened so fast that he had now idea as to what was going on and jumped at my sudden and erratic movements. I responded my tightening my hold on him even more, not wanting to be left alone and defenceless to the wicked creature that had someone been allowed to roam the Earth.

Despite that he had no clue as to what caused my odd actions and ear piercing scream, he held onto me, trying to calm me. He asked me what was wrong and once I had caught my breath I shuddered and whispered "_That_ over there, sitting on the arm rest," fear and panic evident in my voice.

"You mean that?" he asked, pointing to it. I lifted my head a little so I could see it and nodded mutely. I quickly pressed my head on his chest.

I felt his body shake, it what I could only presume to be fear. I looked at his face, to confirm my suspicions, to find him silently laughing, tears threatening to spill over. I frowned at him in total confusion, not being able to comprehend how the situation could be at all funny.

"B-Be-Bella" -he said between laughs- "You..you do you re-realise that's a pi-pigeon right?" He said, laughing so hard he snorted.

His eyes widened, horrified at the noise that had just escaped him, and put his hand over his mouth to somehow take it back. Though it would have been hilarious in any other situation, I was too annoyed to tease him about, scowling at him instead.

When he glanced down at me and realised I wasn't giggling, instead a glare that could cut through stone he did the opposite of what I had hoped - shutting up immediately, defeating the vermin then apologising to me profusely. My glower only made him laugh harder, several more snorts escaped, except he didn't care this time, knowing I was too mad.

I punched in the gut, hard.

"Jeez women" he wheezed, trying to get his breath back. "What was that for?"

"For laughing in my face when you can tell I'm obviously horrified and _scared_, yet what do you do about it? Nothing!" I exclaimed.

"When you put it that way, I do seem like a douche-"

"Yes, you do" I agreed.

"-But I am sorry. It's just when you screamed bloody murder and squeezed the life out of me I thought someone had tried to attack you or something. To find it was a pigeon I-I...I mean, it's a _pigeon_." He laughed again, earning another glare.

"I know that, and that's why I screamed. It's a pigeon. They shouldn't exist, they're vermin, carry diseases and _ugh!_ I mean, they don't even have a purpose. What's the point of them?" I tried to make him see reason, but he shook his head and let out a chuckle.

I huffed and moved from my overly comfortable position, being tucked into his chest. My movement caused the pigeon to flap it's wings and fly away.

I squealed and once again rejoiced in the safeness he provided as I clung onto him. He let out a chuckle and rubbed my back, trying to soothe me.

It was extremely relaxing and was close to falling asleep when the first drop of rain splashed on my nose which made me jump in shock. Within seconds the heavens had opened and were were soaked. Foolishly I had left my jacket in his car, stupidly thinking it wasn't going to rain.

At first he moved his upper body so it was shielding me from the rain and I sighed in affection. But he soon realised it wasn't going to stop. We raced back to his car, both in fits of giggles at our drenched appearances, splashing through puddles and holding our hand above our heads in a useless attempt of to protect ourselves. I quickly put my jacket on when we were in the shelter of his car, trying to regain warmth.

Even with the extra and heat blasting from his car, I was still shivering. He noticed, frowned and pulled his jumper off.

"Here put this one you're freezing" he ordered.

I hesitated, shivered that agreed. I hastily put it on, wanting the warmth I knew it would give me. I sigh in content, instantly feeling warmer. I thanked him and he started the car.

With the distraction of driving occupying him, I breathed the wonderful smell of him in. It was strong in the small, confined space the car gave us, and for that I was thankful. It was an intoxicating mixture of smells, all too merged in one another for me to distinguish them.

We talked about random things on the way back, what we wanted to do in life, our favourite Beatles songs and why he liked gherkins, I mean, they taste rancid. We sang to his CD too and all too soon we were back at my apartment.

He had mentioned earlier that he needed to get to bed early that night so he would have enough energy for when he drove to have dinner with his family then all the way back to New York, so I knew asking him up was out of the question. My heart dropped. I frowned, thinking that know I had been kissed by the sun again that my emotions should be fine and I'd stop feeling so..._weird. _

He put my hand in his and lifted it to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on it wishing my a goodnight. I rolled my eyes, finding the gesture so gentlemanly and old and _sweet. _He took my eye roll offensively assuming I thought he was stupid for acting that way, instead of not being used to being treated like a lady and so not knowing how to act.

To reassure him I placed a kiss on his cheek, right against his mouth. I returned his wishes of a goodnight and he smiled, his eyes making him seem hypnotised, or at the very least dazzled. Internally I fist pumped, overjoyed that I wasn't the only one affected by our actions.

For the second night in a row my smile never faltered throughout my sleep.

Edward and I had endlessly been communicating to each other, be it facebook, twitter, text or the original phone call. Not a day went by when we weren't talking to the other somehow. I was also infamously happier, though I was sure that was because of the sun. It had made quite a few appearances. Though the winter had been cruel and heartless and the spring warming it's icy heart on by a little. The summer was a different story, it was frequently the sun would be out and bathed me in plenty of vitamin D.

I didn't even mind shopping with Alice as much, although I still complained, but only because she started a make-up fight with all the testers in a shop and got us kicked out. I resembled a toddlers drawing of a rainbow.

It was on that day that I was graced with not only more beautiful but brilliant news too. Edward had phoned me after I had had my fifth shower, still failing at getting the mass amount of make-up off of me. He had finished university for good a couple of weeks ago with a degree in music and already in orchestra, playing the piano, travelling around a small part of America and most of days would be spent travelling. He said it wasn't much, just a few dates with a lot of miles in between, I argued that it was fantastic and that he shouldn't be so modest.

The great news was that one of the places was Seattle.

He was apprehensive when he asked me if I would go watch him, the feeling - which I had gotten used to as it appeared whenever I was communicating with him - intensified and I found it so..._cute_ that he not only wanted me to go see him but was worried I would say no, too.

I quickly said yes, telling him I didn't want to be anywhere else. I was then glad we were over the phone and he couldn't see me as my face heated up, shocked that I had said that aloud.

He let out a nervous yet relieved chuckle and told me how thankful he was, overjoyed I'd be there. My chest tightened.

He explained the details to me, it was in several weeks, in the middle of the two and a half month tour, falling coincidently and luckily on his birthday, the 20th June. His and Alice's parents had recently moved to Forks, the expression 'it's a small world' be all too true and so were going to see him too, after a birthday meal.

Once again the anxious tone to his voice returned, before I could ask him what was wrong he blurted out if I wanted to join them. My heart quickened, I mean I know it was only a meal with his family, two of which I am very close to, but at the same it's _his family._ I hadn't meet Emmett or his parents yet. What if they didn't like me? What if they were appealed that two of their children, or siblings liked such an atrocity? I was pretty sure any self-esteem and respect I had for myself, which was little anyway, would dissolve and I'd become a hermit and live under a rock so no-one would have to socialise with the horrid I was again. I may have overreacted a little.

My lack of response worried him even more and added a please in such a vulnerable tone that I couldn't do anything but agree.

It was the day before his birthday, as well as the first full day he got in Seattle and ha day before his birthday family only - with the exception of a very distraught me- meal. He spent four days there, having a rest from the long travel he had to endure from Illinois.

Edward had a sent me a text asking if I'd like to spend the day with him, I had finished university for the year and was now constantly bored, hating the confinement and crapyness -if that's even a word- of my apartment more and more.

He invited me to the theatre he was to perform at. I had no idea why, knowing that not everything had been set up yet. When I arrived he was already there, he took me to a small room, decorated with only a glistening, black, grand piano. He explained that this room was sometimes used as a break room or for performers to practice a scene quickly before they went on. He had asked if he could play his piano on there for an hour or so and it wheeled in.

He confessed that he wanted to my opinion on something he had written and that he had never played to anyone else before, saying that what I thought of it was all that mattered.

I was speechless and overwhelmed with honour. I tried to speak, putting my hand on my chest to try and force something out and found that all I could manage was an embarrassing squeak. I instead nodded my head and guested for him to play. He frowned, worried at my verbal encouragement but played nonetheless.

He straightened his back, making him as tall as me even when sitting down - stupid small genes- and poised his hands. He paused for a moment, seeming to deliberate with himself before elegantly gliding his long fingers across the keys.

Normally I would have no interest in classical music, starting and ending at Debussy and Ludovico Einaudi. But when his remarkable music floated through my ears I knew I could listen solely on that genre for the rest of my life, as long as it was performed or composed by him.

The music alone was extraordinary and prodigious. The sight in front of me though, of an Adonis like man and his instrument enhancing the room with nothing but marvellous music filling the entirety of it was phenomenal. There wasn't a word to describe it, it was something I had never experienced before and I knew it was because that person was Edward.

He glanced up at me a few times, a small smile played at his lips. I could tell he enjoyed playing, the way his passion oozed from his core, through his fingers then to the keys and the mesmerising sound it all created. A smile stretched across my face, I touched and unable to comprehend why it only my opinion he wanted on the masterpiece yet not caring, too carried away with the blissful moment.

When he finished, he looked over to me, awaiting my approval. I tried to give it to him, but once again found I was rendered speechless, though this time it was from utter astonishment. His face dropped and he briskly got up and rushed over to me. My smile had gone, too astonished at the wondrous music and silent tears were cascading down my face without me noticing, I was too entranced. He carefully brushed them away with his fingertips, leaning down to my level. I laughed, which surprised him and his brows furrowed even further into his skull at my changing emotions.

I laughed again, "I'm just mesmerised at your music" _and you, _"it's just so spectacular and breath taking and...wow" I explained. His music, his piano that was only an object yet was so magnificent itself and him were all too astonishing I lov-_liked_ him and all aspects of him to an unconceivable degree.

Once he understood he laughed with me and we beamed at other. Since I had found my voice again I tried to explain to him how amazing I thought it was and failed, not able to find the right word. He got the picture though and was in ecstasy that I liked it.

He admitted that he wanted me to like it because I was the inspiration for it. Both our cheeks heated, though my won at being the reddest, as they always do.

I noticed how he had said that he wanted my approval so much, not my opinion. I asked him why just my opinion mattered so much to him, not just my approval. His cheeks then almost became brighter than mine, something I didn't think manageable from another human.

The quiet of the room and the close proximity we were to each other allowed me to hear perfectly when he mumbled his answer, "because your opinion will always matter to me."

My heart skipped a beat then made up for it by beating so hard in my chest, I was sure Edward and anyone within a mile could hear it. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my racing heart, when I opened them again Edward's gaze bore into me and I became intensely aware of just how close we were. Of the golden specks in his green orbs, how he had three freckles almost in a circle on his left cheek and most of all how close his lips were and how his breath fanned across my face.

Though we weren't touching, the electrical current returned, fizzing in the air. We simultaneously leaned into each other, our lips mere millimetres apart. I couldn't break my gaze away from his mouth and I wondered how soft and perfect his lips were. Just as I was about to find out a booming crash made us jump back from each other, bumping heads in the process. We both put our hands to our foreheads, looked at each other and burst out laughing.

I was instantly glad we didn't have to go through that awkward tension seen so many times in the movies, being avoided instead by my clumsiness. After we calmed down we went to investigate and found a massive box containing countless bars of soap for the toilets had fallen over. A lazy worker stood beside it, looking at it with no intention to do anything about the mess. He noticed us and grumbled an apology.

We went back inside the room and unfortunately the awkward tension I loathed did happen. We both stood there, uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his head and I chewed on my lip. He glanced over to me, stared at my lip being gnawed nervously on, his eyes glazed over and after a moment of staring he coughed.

He looked over to his piano and asked if I wanted to hear some more of his work. I eagerly said yes and sighed, happy the tension had evaporated.

The next couple of hours were filled with Edward playing me some music, him offering to teach me some, me being stubborn and refusing then him getting his way. For the few hours after that spent in that room was a cycle of me failing at playing, persuading him to play some more then him convincing me to learn some more.

It was some of the best hours of my life.

Afterwards we went to dinner, though this time it was to a restaurant, not to a fast food joint. It was a small place almost at the seafront with hardly any customers. Alice and I, however, frequently visited the place, adoring its superb yet unknown food. We has stumbled across it when we had gotten lost, we were starving and would have settled with anything, we were just extremely fortunate that that anything turned out to being incredible. Edward was a little skeptical at first noticing the obvious refurbishment it was in dire need of, but I soon persuaded him.

No longer than a few seconds after we were seated a waitress came up to us and asked us if we'd like any drinks, we both ordered a coke, she wrote them down and went to retrieve them. Though she looked indifferent at the table, as soon as she left she turned to the other waitress working, nodded her head over to Edward and mouthed 'oh my god.' Unfortunately for me, she had her back to Edward for the entire display and so was facing me. I frowned at her, though she didn't see it and I continued to shoot daggers until she was out of sight.

Edward was busy reading one of the menus, that was already laid out on the table, during the scene and so saw neither the waitress's nor my actions. After a minute he looked up at me, he didn't need to voice the uncertainty he still felt over the place, it was written all over his face. I rolled my eyes when he said he didn't know what to have, unsure of the chefs excellent cooking abilities.

I gave the waitress a scowl before I ordered for the both of us, deciding on fondue since we both had a love for cheese. I ordered one to share, feeling suddenly bold, though it didn't stop me from holding my breath, waiting for him to protest. When nothing he said nothing, I let out my breath with a smile. I could tell the waitress was annoyed, she harshly scribbled down the order and said nothing than a clipped 'fine' before storming off.

"What's her problem?" Edward asked, oblivious to her and her friends crush on him.

"I have no idea," I lied, overly smug.

We weren't even half way through and already we had cheese covered faces, hands and arms. We both knew we were being too loud and messy every time we three cheese (we made sure it wasn't boiling hot first) at each other and went into hysterics. I was surprised they hadn't kicked us out by the time we finally did finish, cheese covered not only us, put the table too. Edward was also in awe at the awesomeness of it, finally believing me. He confessed that he thought I was over exaggerating when I had praised the food, but said that he know understood and knew that all the praise was well deserved.

We decided not have dessert, knowing we would make an even bigger mess and instead attempted to clean chaos we had created in vain. We apologised for what we had done when we were given the check, though I had a high disliking for the waitress's I still loved the place and didn't want to be banned. We left a tip, guilty at what we had left for the to clean up.

We went for a walk along the beach and slowly our hands inched closer, until both of us mustered up the courage to entwine our fingers. He pulled me closer after a while and draped his arm over my shoulder as I leaned into him. It was a chilly night and so the warmth his chest provided was welcomed.

Once it got too cold we headed back to his car and he took me home. This time he accepted my offer for coffee and followed me up to my apartment. He grimaced when he saw the state of the place, of the walls, paint peeling off with obvious damp patched; the wood which was badly laid at had gaps, often making me hurt myself; the tiny kitchen with barely any sockets and just the general crap-hole my apartment was.

He raised his eyebrows when his eyes stopped on where the flowers had been, they had died months ago, but in there place was a picture of them. I blushed and explained that there beauty just had to be captured. He laughed and I made him and myself a cup of coffee, it was my twentieth one this year, seldom having the desire to have one since valentines day. I occurred to me then that I had only had them since then when talking to Edward over the phone or texting him.

I offered him a bag of M&Ms and gasped at him in horror when he declined. He looked at me as if I were crazy - which I'm pretty sure I am, I was dropped once when I was four by my granddad, he wasn't allowed to carry me after that - and asked what was so wrong with no liking M&Ms. I gasped louder when he said he didn't like them and I explained that they were heaven on Earth and everyone should jump at the chance to have them. He looked at me weirdly again and apologised with heavy sarcasm over his disliking to the amazing chocolate.

Once the coffees were done I joined him on the sofa, with a packet of M&Ms for myself and went on to explain about my love for them and how they were my most favourite food, ever.

"Really? I would never have guessed," he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

We sat chatting over our favourite chocolate after that, surprised we had never discussed it. It felt as if I had talked to him for years and that I could say every single detail about him. Yet he didn't know that I worshipped M&Ms as though they were a God.

After an hour of our talking and after we had finished a debate on whether strawberry or chocolate was a better ice-cream flavour, we decided a truce, claiming there as good as each other. He checked his phone for the time, since I lacked a clock, and raised his eyebrows, murmuring 'crap' under his breath. It was almost midnight and he had to be at theatre for ten. He apologised for having to leave so abruptly but I brushed it off, I understood. I followed him to the door and he turned around, seeming to be in argument with himself. I was about to, yet again, kiss his cheek, having not mustered enough courage to do anything more when he kissed me.

He moved his cheek so instead of skin my lips were touching, it was his mouth. At first I didn't respond, too shocked, but once I came back to reality I kissed him back. He sighed, happy I reciprocated the feelings. He lips were softer than I'd ever imagines and groaned when he pulled away, he laughed but moaned too.

He glanced at his phone in his hands, and chuckled. I looked at it too and chuckled again.

This time I kissed him, it was short but very heated and I whispered 'Happy birthday' as our mouths separated.

He sighed, annoyed he had to leave but with a determined nod, pecked my lips, said goodbye and was off. I stood at the door for a while, unable to comprehend what just happened, but when I did, I screamed like a teenage girl. I rushed to my window, just in time to see him leaving, he looked at my window and I waved frantically.

We he was out of sight I touched my lips, remembering the perfection of his lips. I grabbed Pete and squeezed him, letting out another squeal.

For only the second time that year, so far, I had to undergo 'Friday night fun' eventhough it was a Wednesday. I tried to use that excuse to get out of it, Alice just laughed at me.

My eyebrows went red from all the plucking she had been doing, my hair had been pinned back in a bun and my fingernails and toes were a midnight blue, to match the necklace and earrings Alice had picked out for me and for the dress she insisted I change into when we went to the theatre. I really didn't see the point in wearing a different outfit for it but I wasn't going to argue with the pixie demon.

I was sure that neither of the dresses she had chosen for me where to impress her parents as they went no where near my knew, staying quiet high. I was sure she was doing it for Edward. The feeling returned at just the thought of his name.

Though he did weird and strange things to me and I wanted to impress, I wasn't going to wear what she had laid out for me. It was fairly plain, it was black with ruffles at the front but stooped low at the back. I didn't mind that, in fact I even fond it _nice. _I shouldn't have been surprised, everything Alice ever picked out for me I ended up liking. The problem was it was way too short. Short as in I didn't even need to bend over for my arse to show, all I had to do was walk.

As I was about to tell Alice there was no way in hell I was going to wear it, she held up her finger, seeing the furious expression on my face and told me to shut it. She then went back into her wardrobe and retrieve a pair of dark blue, skinny jeans and explained that it was a t-shirt dress, I was too wear the jeans too.

I blushed and mumbled an 'oh' to which she stuck her tongue out to. I then perked up, happy not be showing everyone at the restaurant my favourite Cookie Monster undies.

A smug smile planted itself on my face as I realised I could easily keep the jeans on while wearing the other dress too, sure that Alice wouldn't create a scene in the theatre, especially the theatre where her brother was performing.

Before I could congratulate my self for my genius idea she said "And before you think of keeping them on while wearing the second dress, I should let you know that I have a pair of scissors with Pete's name on waiting to chop him up in little pieces."

My eyes widened, not believing she would do such a heinous thing. It was my own fault, one night when I was drunk I may have told her that I couldn't sleep at night without Pete beside me since Edward gave him to me and I liked - though she was adamant I said loved- everything Edward. That was also the reason she knew that I had a crush on Edward, though I'm pretty sure it was never just a crush. The meaning meant nothing compared to what I felt for Edward.

I luckily didn't tell her that we had also gone out a few times with each other, kept in constant contacts and most importantly, kissed.

She knew I didn't believe her and so went out of the room and came back with a pair of scissors that indeed had 'Pete' written in large and bold letters across it. I sighed in defeat and moaned a fine.

She jumped and clapped her hands, thrilled that she had been victorious, yet again.

I wobbled into the restaurant on the unreasonably high shoes, latching onto Alice for support. The shoes themselves were gorgeous, they were an ultramarine blue, it was peep-toe and had two straps which intertwined and went up my leg, making them look longer. Though it was a bolder blue than the accessories it still went perfectly, Alice had no flaws when it came to fashion. My jeans hid the way they wrapped up my leg, though I'm sure she did on purpose so the outfit looked entirely different later.

Jasper was on her other stand, making sure she didn't fall over for the amount of force I was putting on her. She didn't need it though, we all knew she was way too strong. Her parents had allowed their children to bring their partner, although I'm sure Alice would've brought Jasper anyway. Jasper himself was even more distressed than me, knowing that if her parents and Emmett disapproved not only would he be shunned but he would probably get his arse kicked too by her brothers.

Despite knowing there was someone worse of than me, I couldn't help but over analyse what it meant if partners were allowed. Was Edward saying that he wanted me to be his girlfriend? Does he even like me that way? I mean sure we kissed but he could have been over-tired or high or something and didn't really mean it?

I was giving myself a headache and so decided to actually listen to Alice blabbering. It took us a few minutes to be escorted to our seats, the place was a fair size and we were near the back in a more private section.

Everyone apart from Emmett and Rose, who Alice told me was his girlfriend. They all stood up and Edward walked up to me and gave me a hug, whispering to me "you look stunning." I blushed and he ran his hand along my cheek, murmuring "beautiful."

Alice 'awwed' at his actions and he pulled as though he suddenly realised we weren't alone. I chewed on my lip, desperately wanting to kiss him again but not having the courage to do it, especially in front of his parents who I hadn't even met yet.

His mother, Esme, embraced me with a hug then out her arms on my shoulders, gazing at me with a warm smile. "Hello Bella, it's wonderful to finally meet you, and my son is right, you certainly are beautiful." She winked at Edward and he just rolled his eyes, his cheeks a faint pink. Mine however were red, not use to so many compliments.

"It's great to meet you to Mrs. Cullen" I said shyly.

"Oh please, call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law and I don't want to follow in her footsteps," she joked, giving a wink to me this time.

Someone coughed behind her and walked over to us. "That is my mother you're talking about, dear" said Dr. Cullen, with a teasing pout.

"Yes, and last time I checked you weren't very fond of her either. Not letting us share the same bed, we've been married for over twenty years!" Esme explained.

"Yes, yes, she's a mad cow, you've told me that plenty of times before love. But I don't think we should scare these two of, Alice and Edward wouldn't like us very much if we did," Dr. Cullen remarked, trying to calm her down.

Esme frowned when he mentioned two, scanned for Jasper then raised her eyebrows and said "oh" when she spotted him uselessly trying to hide behind Alice. We laughed except for him and Alice nudged him. Reluctantly he stepped forward.

"Hello ma'am, sir" he greeted, layering it thick with his Southern gentleman accent.

Edward rolled his eyes and I giggled, knowing how he felt.

Esme clasped her hands and brought them to her chest. "Oh my, Alice you were certainly blessed when you met this one. He's absoulutly divine." she gushed, obviously pleased with Jasper already.

"I know I was mom, he's amazing," Alice said.

While Esme went over to hug a relieved Jasper, Dr. Carlisle stood in front of me, I stuck out my hand, expecting him to shake it. He did, but only for a second, he then used my hand to pull me into a hug. I was a little shock but returned the hug.

"Before I say anything else, call me Carlisle, I hate formalities with people I like," he laughed.

Once again I blushed, "how can you like me when you've only known me for a few minutes?" I asked timidly.

He chuckled. "Bella, my dear, you've won over Alice and Edward and already my wife, more than half my family have taken a liking to you. If you weren't nice then they wouldn't would they? All anyone has to do for me to like them is to be nice," he said sincerely.

"O-oh, okay. Th-thank you," I stammered, a little taken back at the kindness of not only Carlisle, but his family too.

"Now I have to go scare the boy who's captured my little girls heart," he joked.

He went over and the four of them were soon engaged in conversation, with Esme more than once lightly slapping her husband for trying to intimidate the apprehensive Jasper. That left Edward and I standing alone.

He took my hand and lead us the final way to the booth, they had meet us before we had gotten all the way there. It was a round table with half of it chairs and the other half a rounded bench with a cushioned, leather top. We sat on the cushioned bench, both preferring it to chairs. Once we seated the high, frosted glass above and beside the bench that provided the table with privacy and not even Edward's family and Jasper, who were only a little way away, could see us.

I was about to comment on how nice his parents are when he suddenly leant in and kissed me. Immediately I responded, having not though of doing much else since I had seen him. My insides seem to explode on the contact, overjoyed I got to feel the softness and warmth of his mouth again.

Luckily I still had a minuscule amount of brain that wasn't focusing on the sublime feel of kissing Edward and concentrated on our surroundings. Which meant as soon as I heard their conversation die down at the click of shoes against wood as Alice walked towards the table I was able to pull away from Edward before they caught us. However, when I pulled away Edward frowned, thinking that my sudden movement meant I had lost interest in kissing him. I explained that I could hear his family approaching and a second later they were in front of us. I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye and sent a smug grin in his direction. He leaned towards me and whispered, "you're amazing, I never heard a thing."

I whispered back to him, "that's because you're a man."

He barked out a laugh which caused for many curious glances to be sent his way, he shrugged them off and told them to sit down. His parents sat on the middle two of the four chairs while Alice ordered for Jasper to sit next to me, across from her. He hesitated, unsure, knowing she wanted him to sit their for a reason, but once she gave him The Pout - the pout only Edward had ever resisted, while Jasper was definitely a sucker to it - he complied. I gave him an understanding smile and told him she could have always made him sit next to Edward. He gave out a grateful sigh and laughed in relief.

Alice had taken attention of the table, telling them about how I had been sleeping walking one night, when we lived together, and grabbed a sock off of the floor, gone into her room and woke her up to say "you can be free now Dobby" and gave her the sock. I then told her to move over and fell straight back to sleep in her bed. I didn't remember any of it and woke up in my own bed the next day, though she claimed that I went back to my own bed after a few hours.

While I was busy scowling at her a booming laughter echoed through the restaurant, making everyone freeze in shock. Everyone but Alice, Edward and their parents. They simply rolled there eyes and stood up. Jasper and I looked at each other, utterly bewildered when a bear of man appeared in front of us thanking the waiter for showing him to the table. Beside him stood the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. She was wearing a red wrap around dress with blood red nails and matching necklace, bracelet an earrings. Her black shoes were higher than mine skyscrapers, though you could tell she was tall without them and matched the black rose perched on the side of her head. She pushed her blonder hair over her shoulder and it cascaded to half way down her back. Compared to her I looked like a mere peasant while she was the highest priestess, and that was when I was all all dolled up. I dreaded to meet her on a normal occasion when I'm wearing nothing more than jeans and a hoodie.

I was brought out of my in-awe state when the bear roared "Bella!" startling a few people around us.

Jasper quickly moved so I could get pass and tried to cower behind a tall plant that was beside the bench, his height was a disadvantage though and he was easily three heads, at least, taller than the plant.

I moved out of the booth so I could introduce myself, eventhough Emmett had already shouted my name and was yet again brought into a hug. These people and their obsessions with hugs.

Except this time I was lifted of the ground and swayed form side to side. "Can't breathe!" I managed to wheeze out. Emmett immediately put me down and frowned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you. Don't worry you'll soon get to used to it...I hope" he chuckled.

I looked back at his family to find Alice in hysterics, their parents heads shaking in disapproval at his actions and Edward glaring at him. The last one surprised me, I expected Edward to be rolling his eyes or joining with his sister, not trying to get lasers to shoot out of his eyes and burn Emmett. I made a mental note to ask him later.

I turned back to Emmett, "let's start this again shall we?" I offered, holding out my hand.

He raised his eyebrow at my hand, "there's one thing you need to know about me..." he said and pulled me in for another hug, but this time my feet, fortunately, stayed on the ground and his grip wasn't so tight "...I'm a hugger," he laughed.

"Just be easy on me, I'm fragile" I warned, hugging him back.

"Yeah, I can see that," he chuckled.

Once I was let go he smiled at me. "I like you" he stated.

"I like you too," I said.

"Knew you would," he teased with a wink. The family seemed to have a thing for winking too.

He turned then, hearing Jasper accidentally sneeze and a menacing grin covered his face. "I take it you're the new idiot," he stated it more than he asked it.

"Emmett" Alice and Esme warned at the same time.

"What? I just want to have a chat with him. From what Edward's told me, he's all right."

Fear washed over Jaspers face, the first time I had ever seen that emotion on him, he was normally calm and the most laid back guy.

I turned to Rosalie, not wanting to witness Jaspers break down and offered a hello, unsure of whether or not she was a hugger too.

She said "hi" back and gave me her hand to shake. I took it with a timid smile, still intimidated by the beauty that radiated from her. She laughed, even that sounded perfect, and told me she wasn't go to eat me.

I let a shaky laugh and calmed a little, thankful she was nice. Though I was sure that if she wasn't, Esme and Carlisle wouldn't have acted as if she were there own child when they each embraced in a hug and kissed her cheek.

We all sat back down and it became known why Alice wanted Jasper to sit where he was, there was an empty space for Emmett to sit beside him.

"You're evil," I told Alice. "I thought you didn't want Emmett to scare Jasper away?" I asked, remembering how annoyed she had gotten at Edward.

"I don't but I've already told Emmett that if he doesn't behave then you won't sit next to him in the theatre," she explained. "Oh yeah, you're sitting next to Emmett in the theatre," she added.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"I've been yapping on about you for three years now and he's never meet you. When he heard that Edward had met you, he felt left out. He just wants to get to know you," she said, genuinely sorry for her brother. "I'm sure you're love him almost as much as you love me," she teased.

"I'm sure I will," I agreed, sincerely believing it. "Though I hope you didn't get your want to dress up others from him, I don't think I could stand two of you torturing me," I joked.

"Oh no, I got that from Edward," she giggled.

"Hey!" Edward said defensively having listened in to our conversation.

The rest of the night was filled with animated talks and spectacular food. Often either me or Jasper would be asked about our what we wanted to do, where we came from, what we studied, etc. I was immensely glad Jasper was there, sharing the attention. I hated it when all eyes were solely on me.

The cake for Edward was much smaller than Alice's though still tasted the same - fantastic. It was very him too, in the shape of a piano but with picture of books, names of bands and artists scattered inside the shape, with a picture of a lion in the middle, his favourite animal.

We hurriedly paid the bill and left. There were still a few more hours to go until he performed but he had been lucky to be allowed to be that late for the final practice. We all went back to Alice's so we could get changed and to have another piece of cake. Well, only Emmett and I had had another slice, but we didn't care, the cake was too good. I quickly got changed and re-applied my make-up, with a little help from Alice. Then we headed off.

Alice's words were true, we had hardly entered the theatre when Emmett bounded up to me while Rosalie trailed behind him, rolling her eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Bella, can I set next to you, pleeease?" he asked in an innocent and childish voice.

I turned to look at him, about to roll my own eyes, but stopped when I was met with an irresistible pout, puppy dog eyes and tightly clasped hands.

"I know where Alice got The Pout from," I mumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said smugly, back to his normal booming voice and strode ahead to the seats. Rosalie sighed, but then rushed over to catch up with him.

Although the theatre was only small, it was filled to the brim with not one seat empty. We were a few rows back from the front, but Edward claimed they were the best as you didn't have to strain to see the stage and the music wasn't so deafening. I sat next to Emmett, as I sort-of-promised with Jasper on my other side. Though he had calmed and was immensely relieved Alice's family liked him, he was still afraid they would suddenly turn on him. I laughed when he explained his paranoid thoughts to me, assuring him they'd do no such thing. He glared at me.

Soon the lights dimmed and the curtains were drawn. A standard sized, if not slightly smaller, orchestra appeared and a few violins started playing as though they were whispering, you could barely hear them, the rest of the violins started playing to a different notes but all in crescendo, the violas then joined in, with the oboes and flutes following shortly after. Gradually the bassoons joined in, with the French horns in the background. The bass drum beat out a repetitive 'boom' while a delighted tune played from the piccolos. The trumpets soon joined in with the French horns and a triangle could be faintly heard. They all went into fortissimo when the symbols clashed together, the double bass started, assisted by the tubas.

The conductor waved his baton about frantically, going from fortissimo to forte then down to mezzo-piano, instruments faded away then all joined back in with another clash of the symbols, going back up to fortissimo. I got lost in the music, though part of me awaited the sound of the piano.

When it was over, ending with the whispering violins again, I stood up and applauded like everyone else, though it still felt glum that Edward hadn't played. He had told us earlier that he wasn't playing all the time, some of the other instruments didn't either. It didn't stop me from being upset by it though, I was looking forward to the magic Edward created when at a piano.

I eagerly awaited to hear the keys of a piano at the beginning of the next piece, and frowned when I heard nothing but flutes. After a few moments though it started and I smiled, already lost.

Several more pieces were played then it was the interval, I was desperate for the loo since I had already guzzled the bottle I water I brought along with my, my throat sore and dry after the cheering competition Emmett and I had every time Edward played. He won, his already loud voice gave him an advantage.

As I came out of the toilets, my bladder no longer screaming at me, I spotted Edward with his family.

"I'm sure you not supposed to be out here" I questioned, as I walked up behind him.

"I sneaked out, don't tell them," he joked and put his index finger to his lips, while turning around to face me.

His finger stayed where it was but it mouth went wide open as he looked at me, I blushed under his gaze. He looked at me from head to toe repeatedly and muttered "wow."

Behind him his family sniggered and his red cheeks matched my own. He cleared his throat before saying "you look..." unable to finish the sentence, instead waving his arms at me.

"Wow?" I suggested, giggling.

"Definitely," he agreed, still in a trance. He blinked a few times before turning back to his family.

"Sorry, but I have to get back before they notice I'm gone, hope you enjoy the rest," he apologised.

"Of course we will, you're fantastic darling, now go," Esme assured him.

Before he went he leaned into me and whispered, "has anyone told you, you look staggering in blue?" and discretely kissed me lightly on the cheek before heading off.

I ducked my head, trying to hide my burning cheeks but failed when I went to scowl at a laughing Jasper.

"Hey, he likes _me, _you? Not so much," I reminded with an evil grin. He gulped and went quiet.

With that we went back to our seats and Emmett and I prepared for round 2. The orchestra once again started and only after half of it I was sure Emmett won. As we sat back down a spotlight shone over Edward. I recognised the piece as soon as the first notes were played, I gasped in shock. I was glad it was so dark as after only a few short moments tears overflowed. It was the song inspired by me, and he was playing in front of hundreds of people. Pride swelled up in me and my vision became blurring, the tears affecting my eyesight.

When he had finished I stood up at cheered at the top of my lungs, clapping like a maniac, not stopping until the next piece started playing. I sat back down and rubbed off any mascara that had smeared across my face with a tissue. I saw Emmett glance at me with his eyebrows raised. I was too happy to care and so I beamed at him. His face was the definition of WTF.

At the end of it all the orchestra were met with a well deserved standing ovation, Emmett chanting Edward over and over, despite Rosalie's protests.

Once we were back in the lobby, we met up with Edward again congratulating him on his brilliancy. After dismissing all the praise he looked at me sheepishly. I responded by giving him a hug.

"I take it you didn't mind me using your song then?" he asked into my ear, wrapping his arms around me.

"Of course not! I thought I was just the inspiration for it, though?" I asked, still not letting him go.

"Inspiration...who I wrote the song for... it's all the same really" he admitted.

I squeezed him tighter, swelling up with the weird emotion again.

"Sorry I didn't ask you first, the conductor heard me play it to you when he was walking past and immediately wanted me to perform it," he explained.

"It's okay, you were brilliant," I told him.

"You wrote that beautiful piece for Bella?" Esme asked, putting her hand over her heart.

We pulled apart, being reminded we weren't alone.

"A beautiful song for a beautiful person," Edward murmured.

Esme sighed in happiness where as Emmett rolled his eyes, pretending to be sick. Rosalie smacked him, complaining about his lack of compliments. Emmett scowled at his brother, annoyed Edward had gotten him in trouble.

I was too busy pinching myself, making sure I wasn't in an overly realistic dream. No-one could be that perfect.

Alice stared at me in a you-_will-_tell-me-later look, before announcing that she had forgotten that the taxi driver would be occupying one seat of the car and so accidentally ordered a seven seater car instead of separate taxis, which meant Edward would have to drive me home. I rolled my eyes at her antics, but said nothing of it, secretly glad that I got to spend some one on one time with Edward.

After even more congratulating and general chit chat we all decided it was time to go. They waited for their taxi to arrive and Edward told me he was just going to get something he had forgotten.

Their taxi soon arrived and I was left alone. I waited a few minutes, figuring people had stopped him to praise him, before growing bored and went to find him. I soon found the backstage and cautiously went in, scanning the area for Edward. I was about to turn around, not able to find him, when I saw the curtain near me move. I went over to it and pulled it back.

I had found Edward.

His lips latched onto some blonde.

I gasped in shock and he looked over to me, alarm etched across his features. He pushed her away and shouted my name.

I wasn't interested, already running out the door. He chased after me, shouting my name over and over. When he caught up to me he grabbed my arm and I swung around.

"Bella I-" he tried to say.

"What? Sorry I saw? Didn't mean for me to find out this way? Found it hilarious I could ever believe you would be interested in me?" I yelled at him.

"No! She tried to kiss me, I-"

"Well she succeed then, didn't she?" I asked, butting in.

"Only for a split second. She jumped at me and I pushed her away as soon as I realised what she was doing. There's nothing going on between me and her, Bella. Please, you have to believe me," he begged.

"Why? How do I know you're not lying? How do I know you haven't been dating her the whole time and just wanted something extra?" I asked, despair almost suffocating me at the thought.

"I would never Bella, I swear. I- No. No, no, no, no," he repeated, his face breaking as he saw the sorrow become too much for me. "Please don't cry Bella, _please. _I can't stand it," he said, attempting to wipe away the tears.

I moved my face away, wiping my face with the sleeve of my coat instead. "And I can't stand to be this humiliated, but life's a bitch," I sneered.

"Bella, please. You have to believe me, _please,_" he pleaded. "I'll get on my knees and beg if I have to."

Just as I was about to tell him where he can shove his begging, a nasally, ear bleeding voice yelled his name. A blonde ran up to us in a dress as short as the one I was wearing earlier, except she wore it _without_ the jeans. I recognised her as one of the violinists and was instantly intimidated by her beauty.

"Edward, baby, where'd you go? Are you ready for round 2?" she asked, puckering up her lips, about to kiss him, again.

"No Tanya, go the hell away," he yelled at her, pushing her with his arm.

"But Eddie, I thought you _liked _me?" she questioned, confused. The way she said it made it seem he didn't like her as someone he would play monopoly with, more someone he would _kiss. _

"Tanya, get in to your _thick, delusional _skull. I will _never_ like you!" he snarled at her.

"Baby, you don't mean that," she said, hurt evident on her face. "Who's this anyway?" she asked, one side of her lip lifted in disapproval, finally noticing me.

"She-"

"I'm - leaving," I said, cutting off Edward. I whirled around and started to storm off.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, trying to make me wait. That wasn't going to happen, I wanted nothing more than to be alone.

"Leave her Edward, she's hardly worth it," _Tanya _snarled.

Edward ignored her, instead he ran to do the door, putting his hands either side of it, refusing to let me escape and refusing to move.

"Go _away!_" I yelled at him, on the verge of a breakdown.

"Eddie, she obviously doesn't want to be here why don't you ju-" she started to say.

"Tanya, shut the _fuck _up will you?" a tall brunette growled, walking towards us. "I've had enough of you ruining everyone else's lives, just because yours is shit."

"Um, whatever, who asked for you opinion Charlotte?" Tanya asked in her irritating voice.

"No-one, but I'd like to her it," Edward defended.

"Eddie, you don't mean that. Let who ever that is out then we can back to what we started," Tanya suggested. My stomach dropped being reminded of their kiss.

"Edward, Tanya - it's Ed-_ward. _And we've never had anything, that's just your messed up head making things up. _We_ never started anything _you _threw yourself at me," Edward said.

"Tanya why don't you just admit that you get some twisted satisfaction when you destroy yet another persons life. You tried to kiss nearly all the guys in this orchestra for fuck sake!" Charlotte shouted at her. I liked her. Tanya? Not so much.

"That's because they might finally realise that they love me!" Tanya screamed her accidental confession.

"_Finally"_ Charlotte and Edward muttered in unison.

"Oops," Tanya murmured, realising her mistake.

"Yes, 'oops'. Now why don't you just go? And don't even think of coming back. I'll tell the rest you were in some freak accident or something, and if I wish hard enough it may actually come true," Charlotte threatened. Yeah, I definitely liked her.

"Ugh!" Tanya screeched before marching to the door, growling "_move"_ to Edward and I. We did so without hesitation, wanting her to be gone as quick as possible.

As soon as she was gone I apologised to Edward profusely.

"Forget it Bella, let's just forget that that ever happen," He suggested, I hastily nodded in agreement. "I don't particularly want to have to think about it ever it again," he murmured.

Charlotte stood awkwardly a few feet away from us and coughed. I turned to her and the first thing I could think to say was, "you're awesome."

"I am pretty amazing," she joked.

"No seriously, I mean it. If it weren't for you I...I don't want to think what would've happen," I muttered. Edward pulled me in to his chest, reminding what _did_ happen.

"I wasn't joking when I said she's tried to snog practically all of the dudes here. I knew I was going to explode at one point, so I might as well helped someone at the same time, good deed for the year and all that," she said, smiling at the end.

"You're still awesome" I concluded, nothing changing my mind.

"Yeah, she is," Edward agreed, pulling me tighter, planting a kiss on the top of my head. I melted into his touch, the anguish immediately being replaced with relief and that strange feeling.

"But if you don't mind Charlotte, I'd like to get her home, tonight hasn't ended as well as I'd hoped," Edward said, with a bitter tone to his voice at the end.

"Of course, go home," Charlotte said in understanding.

"Thank you, for everything," we both said.

I walked timidly to his car, though I was snuggled into his chest with his arm protectively around me, not letting me go, I was still unsure as to how he felt about me. Did he feel we were just friends, or more? I chewed on my lip while I contemplated it.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned I nodded. "You just seem a little quiet," he said as he opened my door for me. I shrugged, clambering in, still chomping on my lip.

He started the car and turned on the heating as soon as he sat down, but didn't drive.

"Look," he started, turning his head to face me, "I really didn't kiss Tanya back, honest. I got her off of me as soon as I could."

"I know," I whispered, my throat dry. I turn my face to the dashboard, finding it suddenly interesting.

"Then what is it?" he asked, putting his index finger and thumb on my chin, gently moving my head so I facing him and had no choice but to look at him.

"It's just..." I sighed. "It's- What do you think of me?" I stammered.

"I think you're the most incredible person I've ever meet," he said without hesitation. I rolled my eyes, not believing that this magnificent man in front of me had never met someone greater than me.

"Why don't you believe me?" it was weird how well he knew me. "Every time I compliment you, you never believe it."

"Because you're brilliant! You drive miles on end just for your little sister, spend time with said sisters friend because it's the nice thing to do; can play and compose spectacular pieces of music; be the most intelligent man I've ever met and look like, well you!" I said hysterically, finding it hard to comprehend why someone as perfect as him even spoke to me.

"You're wrong," he argued. "I'm far from the marvellous man you make me out to be. I drove for miles to make sure_ I_ didn't have to suffer through my sister being heart broken - again. I certainly didn't talk with you 'because it was the nice thing to do,' I spoke to you because even then you took my breath away. I wanted to get to know you as soon as I could. And as for the music? It's taken me my whole life to be at this standard, and it's not even good, you're just bias. My intelligence comes from having a lonesome childhood and doing nothing but reading factual books," he confessed. "And I look like me because I am me," he teased with a wink.

"I still think your amazing," I told him.

"It's going to take forever to get you to believe me, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yep," I agreed.

"Forever, that's all I ask for," he muttered under his breath. My heart almost leaped out of my chest.

He started the car then and drove me home.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" I offered as he opened my door for me.

"Sure, I'd love to," he said with a smile.

Once I had opened the door to my apartment Edward stopped me, looking very shy all of a sudden.

"B-Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I know I should probably let you get into your apartment first, but I can't wait any longer. This is going to sound stupid, but after tonight I feel as though I need some sort of, this is going to sound ridiculous and possessive, but I feel as though I need a claim on you. So when idiotic boys stare at you with longing I can see "Back off, she's mine."

I guess what I'm trying to say is, Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I was frozen with shock, if it felt as though my heart wanted to leap out of my chest earlier, it now felt as though it wanted to compete in the trimple jump while it was at it.

After the shock had worn off, making Edward frown in concern and regret at my silence, I flung my arms around his necks and almost choke him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I almost shouted at him, too euphoric too care.

"Phew, I thought you were going to say no for a minute there," he confessed. "I mean I'd understand, we've only known each other for six months and have only ever been on three dates..." he blabbered.

"But I didn't say no, did I? Wait, three dates?" I questioned, only remembering two.

"Well I counted the piano and restaurant as two separate dates, it's seems too weird that we've only been on two dates, yet I feel like I know you better than myself."

I looked him, unable to understand how I had found someone so perfect. All I could think to do was kiss him, hard.

That night we celebrated our relationship and his birthday in a very intimate way.

It wasn't long before I told Alice I was dating her brother. Instead of the deafening squealing and interrogation I was expecting, all I got from her was "took you long enough."

I was glad she didn't mind.

The month that Edward was away touring sucked. Most of my days consisted of watching box sets. I even attempted painting to keep myself from being bored, I soon learned I should never be trusted with a brush and paint without supervision.

As soon as Edward had finished his tour, he flew over to Seattle and told Alice and I that Emmett had found and a bought a place in Seattle that he was thrilled with, deciding to turn it into a jazz bar. The news was great, though we didn't understand what it had to do with him. He then went on to explain that he most enjoyed performing when they were at more intimate venues and so had decided to provide the jazz for Emmett's new bar, as well as manage it when Emmett was off occupied with the other one. He knew it wasn't great pay but their grandfather had been _very_ wealthy, and hadn't needed to work since the age of six but, none of them did. But like his other siblings, didn't want that.

I was ecstatic over the news, not only was Edward no longer on tour, but he was now in the same city as me, too. Edward and I celebrated again that night.

He asked if he could crash at mine for a few nights until he could sort something out, I instantly told him he could stay as long as he liked.

He took him a few weeks but he soon found a apartment. It was fantastic, with a spacious living room, bathroom, bedroom. Spacious _everything. _It made my place look like crap, though even crap looked better than my apartment.

He moved into it a few weeks before my birthday, something I always dreaded. I had warned both him and Alice not to get, or do, anything for my birthday.

Did they listen? Of course not. Edward had told me a few days before it that he wanted to make dinner for me at his, since that was all I allowed him to do, but when he opened his door instead of a table for two set out, I was met with people jumping out of various hiding places, scaring me half to death, shouting happy birthday.

I didn't speak to either of them for a week.

For the remainder of the year I was busy with university and Edward was occupied with getting his and Emmett place opened, allowing us hardly any time together. Even when we did, we were normally exhausted and couldn't manage anything other than "Hello, you look like crap." Which is always nice to hear from your boyfriend.

I still felt all weird and fuzzy inside when I said, or even though, about Edward being my boyfriend. It just seemed so unreal.

At the beginning of November, on a seemingly unimportant day, I had been sleeping round Edward's for the night. I had padded out of his bedroom, still half asleep to find him pouring a cup of coffee. He turned to me when he heared me yawn and explained how he had gone out earlier to re-stock my supply of M&Ms since he knew how upset I'd be when I found out I had none left to take with me for lunch. He knew I'd take time - time, he said, I didn't have - to get some. He explained how he thought it would just be easier if he just got up a little earlier and got some for me.

Before that moment I had, had three loves in my life: my parents, (including Phil, though he could never replace Charlie) the little group of friends I had and chocolate - mainly M&Ms. But on that day, it changed, I had four. I've always preferred even numbers.

The peculiar feeling seemed to explode in my stomach and chest, flooding to my brain, letting me know what it was.

I finally understood what that bizarre feeling was every time I touched, felt, spoke, _thought _Edward. I was in love with him.

I didn't wait for months on end, wondering if he liked me back, like everyone else seemed to do. Instead I blurted out, there and then. In my pyjamas with horrendous bed hair and bad breath, looking like a troll, I told Edward I loved him.

He stared at me for a while, and then I started to panic, thinking that maybe I should have waited. But then he walked up to me, cupped my face in his hand and said "I've loved you since I met you."

I was late for class that day.

Thanksgiving and Christmas were spent apart, having traditions to spend it with family. With both agreed to spend New Years together, though. It meant more to us anyway.

We didn't get to see each other until New Years Eve, two days later than orignally planned. Edward's flight had been delayed due to the snow, but we spent the night on his flat roof, having frequently visited it before. Hardly anyone knew you could get up to the place so easily, let alone actually visit it, so as usual, we were the only two up there.

We took a blanket and picnic basket along with a bottle of wine and two glasses up with us and had dinner up there. After we had feed each other cheesecake, purposely getting it over each others faces, so we could kiss it off, Edward suddenly got up.

He rubbed his hands on his trousers a few times, as if they were sweaty and started shaking a little.

"Edward?" I asked, immediately concerned.

"I'm fine Bella, just wait a minute, please," he tried to assure me.

Though I didn't believe him, I complied to his request and stayed mute, waiting for him to get his composure back.

It took him a few minutes but slowly he calmed. He looked at me once and nodded to himself before placing one knee on the ground.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said shakily.

Dread filled me. He wasn't going to ask me what I thought he was going to ask me, was he? We were so young. I couldn't cope with that responsibility yet. My mother would never approve.

He pulled out a small rectangular box from his trouser pocket and held it in his hand. Wait, rectangular? Aren't they suppose to be sq-"will you move in with me?" he asked, opening the lid, revealing a key with a bow tie around it.

I smacked him and he almost fell over. He laughed and told me, "I'm not getting up until you give me an answer."

"I practically live with you anyway," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ahh, but you didn't have your own key," he said with a wink.

"Um, actually I did. Along with Alice, Emmett, you parents..." I teased.

"Okay, okay. I get it, I give out too many spare keys. What I meant was you didn't have you own official and _personalised _key," he stated.

"Wait, what?" I asked, finally taking the key from him. I inspected it and sure enough the top of it was black with The Beatles in white writing. I laughed and kissed him, he eagerly accepted.

Fireworks whizzed through the air all around us. "Happy New Year!" we cheered at each other in unison. We laughed at how similar we were.

"Five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes," I mused quietly to myself.

"Five hun- what?" he asked confused.

"Five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes," I repeated. "How many minutes we've known each other," I explained.

"You're amazing," he told me, kissing me.

"Wait, do you know what this means?" I said, quickly pulling away from him.

"What?" he asked in alarm.

"No more cheese-hole bath!" I said in glee.

He laughed. "No more cheese-hole bath."

"And that my children, is how mine and your fathers first year together," I conclude, I gaze at my two children sat on the floor with legs crossed, listening attentively. I leave out the more intimate parts, replaying them in my head.

"What a wonderful year it was," Edward murmurs beside me, kissing my cheek.

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
><em> Six hundred minutes<em>  
><em> How do you measure<em>  
><em> A year in the life?<em>

_ How about love?_  
><em> How about love?<em>  
><em> How about love? Measure in love<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the end part being so rushed too, I wanted <em>something<em> to be submitted for it.**

** Meanings for flowers vary from person to person, I used the meanings I know, sorry if they aren't the same as yours.**

** I also have no idea if an orchestral song would sound like that, I made it up.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. :)**_  
><em>


End file.
